That Person I Love
by YukiXKyo
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are all alone in there house for a few days after Tohru Honda is taken to the hospital. Kyo and Yuki do have feelings for eachother but don't know how to tell eachother. Yaoi YXK Don't Like Don't read.
1. The begining of a beautiful relationship

/........../ Kyo's Thoughts

{.........} Yuki's Thoughts

That Person I love...

Chapter 1 A Connfession to tell

"Beep.....beep....beep...." Kyo reached over at his alarm clock to turn it off. He leaned up and stretched. He then rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to his closet to get his clothes to wear after a shower.

"Man....I'm so tired." Kyo complained. He then grabbed a black shirt, and sickly green pants.

"Oh?" Kyo surprisingly. As he looked at the side of his door as soon as he opened it.

Yuki was lying on the ground with a blanket over him sleeping.

Kyo Walked over to him. He watched Yuki's beautiful long eyelashes. His pink lips. Kyo just stared at him in beauty. Yuki then rubbed his eyes and groan. Yuki's beautiful lavendar eyes opened slightly. Then he closed them then opened them widly.

"KYO!" Yuki stood up then put his hands in a fist on his chest. "Miss Honda!" He cried!

Kyo just stared at him like he was crazy. But then his face was a little surprised. He saw Yuki trying to get his attention.

"What is it now Yuki?" Kyo asked bitterly.

"Miss Hoda is in the hospital!" He cried. "She's been hit by a car!" Yuki blurted out.

Kyo just imagened,Tohru space out and walk into the car to wave hello and have a chat with it.

"Kyo.." Yuki said. "Shigure and everyone else went to see Miss Honda." Yuki put his hands on his hips. "We have to stay here."

"By.....By ourselfs?" Kyo asked sickly.

Yuki nodded.

Kyo then looked at the ground. /Me and Yuki have been friends for a long time now he told me that he wanted to be friends with me.....but now.....me and Yuki have to stay by ourselfs....TOGETHER?!/ He thought. /I love Yuki yes but he i believe has feelings for Tohru/ Kyo thought.

"Kyo......Kyo?" Yuki was asking over and over.

"What?" ?" I asked surprised. looking down at Yukis purple eyes.

"umm......well.....I....want to spend time with you....." Yuki blushed. { Yes I love Kyo but even thoguh he tries to hide it....I think he likes Kagura.} Yuki thought. {I need to spend time with him though!} Yuki smiled.

/WHAT?!?!/ Kyo thought. / He wants to spend time with me?!/ Kyo blushed as he swallowed hard.

" Well.......I......I guess I........." Kyo blushed. as Yuki looked up at him. as he felt really hot then reached his hand out.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. As Kyo reached toward him.

"I...guess.....that you and me can spend time together..." Kyo said bitterly trying to hold back his feelings.

Yuki stared at him then smiled. "Thanks Kyo" Yuki smiled as he blushed.

Kyo's face was beat red now. He wanted to tell Yuki everything....about how he felt for him.....but he was to embaressed. He wouldn't be able to face Yuki if Yuki didn't have feelings for him either.

"er,um,It's okay...you don't have to thank me. I have nothing else to do anyway!" Kyo blurted out as he turned his head to the side.

Yuki just stared at his cousin blushing. He saw Kyos beautiful fire eyes. His hair that glistened in the sun. He was watching Kyo's hand as it was about to touch him. Yuki then grabbed Kyos hand that was in the air.

"Come on Kyo!" Yuki blushing as he held Kyo's hand. "Let's go already." Yuki pulled his hand gently. He watched Kyo's expression. His face was beet red and was looking at Yuki.

Kyo watched Yuki hold his hand. Kyo turned his head to the side again. Yuki saw Kyo looked a bit embaressed. kyo then looked at Yuki from the corner of his eyes.

"Yuo can let go now..." Kyo bitterly told Yuki. Yuki let go of it. They stood there for a couple of minutes, watching eachother. Kyo finally walked past Yuki as Yuki followed him. Today was gonig to be a long but fun day.

Shigure was next to Tohru at her bedside. her face was a bit pale and had bruises all over her. She looked very sad but a bit peaceful. ( How could she be peaceful when she was hit by a car?!)

"Om,my! Poor Tohru stuck in a bed in the hospital!" Shigure sarcassimly said. " How is she going to take care of me?! How is she going to become my future wife!!!?!" Shigure yelled. Everyone in the Shoma house was behind him.Except Kyo,Yuki,and Akito. They all had sweatdrops except Momiji and Kisa.

Hatori smacked Shigure across the head. "You perverted old man!" Hatori angerly told the dog. Momiji was next to Hatori watching Tohru.

"Hey Shigure just like in the story, why don't you kiss Tohru so she'll wake up!" The bunny screeched. Shigure was blushing. Then patted the little bunny on the head.

"Well,um,er, Momiji. If I were to kiss Tohru you and the younger ones wouldn't be able to see!" Shigure smiled a perverted smile. Hatori smacked him on the head again. "I...I was just kidding little momiji dear! Now why don't we leave Tohru alone now! I bet Hatori wants to spend time with her, Don't you Hatori?" Hatori was blushing.

"Of Course not!" Hatori hissed. Shigure was laughing same with Ayame. Kisa walked up to Shigure and tugged on his robe. Shigure looked down at the little Tiger.

"What is it my little Kisa?" Shigure asked as he was about to touch her in places he shouldn't! Hatori hit him in the head yet again. "Ow! That hurt Hatori you've already done that 15 times today!" Shigure blurted. He then was facing Kisa again as he bent down. "What is it Kisa?" Shigure asked calmly.

"Is sissy going to be okay?" Kisa asked sadly. Shigure didn't want her to worry or anything so he calmly told her that she would be okay. the little tiger smiled and hugged him as she turned to haru and was clinging to Harus white jacket. Haru then smiled and picked her up over his shoulders so she could sit on one of them.

"Oy, Haru. Who's your girlfriend?" Ayame asked. Kisa blushed. Haru just patted Kisa on the head. Then glared at Ayame.

Yuki and Kyo were walking down the street to the Cafe for a drink. Yuki and kyo were standing next to eachother as they would glance at eachother. Yuki was blushing. He decided to tell him everything at the end of the day. Yuki smiled at the thought. Kyo glanced over at Yuki again. and saw him smiling.

"Why are you smiling Yuki?" Kyo asked nicely. Yuki blushed as he glanced at Kyo. He had to think of something to say and fast.

"um,er,.......nothing, nothing at all." Yuki blushed as he smiled at Kyo. Then looked in front of him. "huh?" Yuki asked as Kyo turned his head to the front also. There were two guys in front of them.

"Hey cute chick man!" the guy told Kyo. "Shouldn't you two be holding hands or something?" The other boy teased. They were both laughing. "Here we'll help!" The 2 boys said at the same time. The gabbed yuki and pulled him towards them. The two boys grabbed Yuki. "You better stay away!" the boys said again. Kyo just stood there. Yuki was caught. They both knew what the boys were going to do to him. They would rape Yuki. Kyo was angry as he saw Yuki have little tears. They went into the alley way . Kyo stood there for a couple of mintues. Then he raced over to the corner and turned around to face them.

"Hey punks!" Kyo said as he bent his knees to fight them. The two boys turned around and Yuki now was shocked looking as they tied tape around his mouth and tied him. (MAN THAT WAS FAST!) "Let him go now!"

{He's....He's standing up for me!} Yuki then struggled to get out as one of the boys pulled his hair and the other one smacked him. Kyo was now furiouse. He had a red face from anger.

"LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" Kyo screamed. the two boys went to attack Kyo. Kyo jumped up and kicked them both. AS the were fighting Yuki was watching Kyo. His eyes were teary. His lavender eyes had moisture in them now. { This was the worst day ever now! It was suppose to be me and Kyo!} Yuki was trying to hold back the tears. Yuki closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them as he heard the commotion die down,and heard foot steps go toward him. He opened his eyes as he stared up. He saw Kyo.

Kyo then bent down to Yuki. He removed the tape. Then noticed the tears in Yuki's eyes. Yuki then gasped for air then looked at Kyo everywhere to see if he was hurt.

"Your not hurt?' Yuki asked. As he watched Yuki untie the rope.

Kyo looked up then went back to untieing Yuki. "I'm okay no damage. So don't worry okay?" Kyo asked. he was done untieing Yuki. Then he gently wiped Yukis tears away. Yuki gasped as Kyo touched his face. /He's so gentle.../ Kyo was watching Yuki to see his beautiful face. Then there was a brief breeze. "Let's go back to the cafe now. Okay Yuki?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded as Kyo helped him stand up. " Thanks for helping me Kyo." Yuki blushed as he said those 5 words. Kyo smiled a its okay smile. Kyo and Yuki blushed as they noticed that thwey were holding hands. They then at the same time pulled back. they then both walked to the cafe. the clock next to the cafe said 7 o clock.

Kyo then looked over at Yuki "I guess we should go eat dinner here." Kyo said. yuki then smiled and nodded. This was his time he could tell Kyo his true feelings towards him. They both entered the store then the little bell rang. They sat down. the waitress came over and they told her what they wanted.

"So....Kyo..." Yuki said shyly and quietly. Kyo starred at him. He saw yuki blush. The woman then gave them their orders. Kyo got Milk with yamazaki. And Yuki got coffee with french fries and chicken nuggets. yuki smiled as she left. They were finished eating. {Kyo...} /what was Yuki so quiet about?/

Yuki then looked at Kyo and Kyo looked at him. "Kyo........I........I..........I...." Yuki tried to say. Then blushed and swallowed hard.

"What is it Yuki?" Kyo wondered. He put hiis hand on Yuki's Shoulder. /what's wrong Yuki tell me. I'll listen to every word you'll say. Just as long as your happy./

"Kyo I.......Daiskee!!" Yuki yelled at Kyo shyly. Kyo blushed. /he does love me!/ {He...won't answer}

"Yuki I You know." "....." kyo said nervously.

Yuki stared at him. {What kyo what is it?}

"I....do to........I love you to. Kyo blushed.

Yuki stared off to space. "Kyo....." He said then kyo leaned over to him. Then closed the gap in between them. Kyo was kissing him for a long time now. Yuki then pushed into his lips. Then they both went to teasing eachothers tounges. Yuki then felt the goodness of his first kiss.

I hope you like it there is more soon. It will turn rated R soon. in the next chapters. I'm going to try to make this story long. Please comment i want to know if you can give me ideas. I need comments so i know that people like it.


	2. A Little Time to spend with you

That Person I Love...

They then broke from their kiss. They then both stared at eachother for a moment. {I...I actually kissed Kyo!! -}

/I...I actually kissed Yuki!! -/

"I....I'm sorry Kyo..." Yuki broke out as soon as he saw Kyo's expression like he hated him. Yuki then had little tears in his eyes. then stood up and as he ran past Kyo,he grabbed Yukis hand. which sent some of Yukis tears foward. Yuki then turned his head. Kyo wasn't staring at him.

"Come back over here." Kyo said bitterly. Yuki looked at him with teary eyes. Then he took a couple steps back then Kyo let go of his arm. "I'm....I'm not mad at you,you Damn nezumi." Kyo said as Yuki sat down.

"......." Yuki didn't know what to say. He didn't even want to look at Kyo's face form the action he just did by trying to run away. Kyo then saw Yukis head drop down as he was trembling. Kyo gasped. then saw little droplets hit his lap. Kyo then stood up then sat next to Yuki. Yuki turned his head away even though it was already down. Kyo then put his arm around Yukis shoulder. "Kyo... I'm....sorry...." Yuki tried to say but said it between gasps because he was crying to much.

Kyo then looked over at Yuki. "Don't cry anymore Yuki. No need to be sorry." Kyo said as he noticed Yuki was trembling very little now. Then finally Yuki looked up at Kyo. His face was all red and he had tears everywhere. Yuki then didn't smile but put his head on Kyo's shoulder. Then started crying softly. It was now 7:50. Kyo hugged Yuki. As people watched them. and looked sick as they saw them. Kyo glared at them as he payed attention to Yuki to try to stop his crying.

"Should we go home now Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki then nodded slowly. They were walking back home as Yuki then went dazyand started swaying. Kyo watched him. Then he saw Yuki's eyes drooping. "Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"ugnnn?" Yuki asked to tired to talk. As he swayed. then turned his head slowly to Kyo who was walking a bit faster. Yuki then tried to catch up.

"I'll carry you if you want cause your going to---." Kyo was interuptted as Yuki almost fell over. Kyo then grabbed him. "...fall." Kyo finished his sentence then. He carried Yuki home in his arms as he reached Yukis room He layed Yuki down. Yuki then woke up but had his eyes closed as he grabbed the bottom of Kyo's shirt as soon as Kyo was walking away. " Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"can...you..stay..with me...tonight..please Kyo?" Yuki asked slowly and quietly. Everyone was asleep. Well at least Shigure. Kyo then nodded and removed his shirt as he sat at the side of the bed then climbed into it. Yuki then hugged Kyo.

"thank you...kyo..." Yuki said softly. Kyo then looked at Yuki gently.

"You are welcome....my prince." Kyo said as he rubbed Yukis silky hair. The brushed his lips against his. Yuki then was to tired to open his mouth to say these three small words: "I Love You."

"beep...beep...beep..." Kyo groaned as he clicked the button on his alram clock. Yuki was next to Kyo sleeping He was hugging Kyo's arm with one hand. Kyo smiled as he saw this. He felt like laughing. Yuki looked like a little girl clinging to her mothers arm. But at the same time it made Kyo happy to know that their was one person that liked him for who he was.

Kyo couldn't help but kiss those beautiful lips of his. But as soon as he was about to touch those pink lips. Yuki woke up. Kyo then quickly moved to the side. He was blushing so much his ears turned red and hot. Yuki then looked over at Kyo.

"Good-morning Ky-" Yuki said as he saw Kyo's ears. He saw Kyo's head was shifted the other way. But his ears could tell Yuki all.

Kyo just sat there embaressed. Even though yesterday they had that kiss Kyo was pretty embaressed to be next to Yuki and going to have sex with a boy. But he was happy to be with him. Kyo just moved his hand but his shoulders were stiff. He then put his hand on Yuki without looking.

"You know,you damn rat...." Kyo said. Yuki stared at him surprised. "Don't freak out if I....well...er,um,You know you damn rat." /What am I saying.?!/ {huh? What is he talking about....? Oh probraley sex.} "I.....well you know already don't you! I'm not good at these things I've never had a relationship!" Kyo blurted out. This time his face was so red they looked like his eyes.

"Don't...." Yuki said. "Don't push yourself so hard." I don't care if your not good with a relation ship neith am I kyo." Yuki said shyly. Kyo then finally stared at Yuki. Kyo then looked down.

"You...you never kissed me good-morning..." Kyo said quietly. Kyo didn't blush but felt hot, Then he felt the blankets move as Yuki was still holding Kyo's arm. He then leaned over to kiss him. They then were sharing a very long kiss. As soon as they sliped their tounges into eachothers mouths they heard a noise.

knock knock "Yuki! Come one get up!" Shigure yelled in a sweet voice. "Oh,yes, wherever Kyo is please find him and tell him time for breakfast you have to visit Tohru!" Shigure said in the tone. Yuki and Kyo were staring at the door out of the corners of their eyes. They still were liplocking and hugging eachother. Kyo didn't have his shirt on and was getting sweaty. They then let go and removed their lips.

"Should I....make some tea?" Yuki asked. Kyo then looked at him. Then Yuki saw his expression. He looked angry like he didn't want to stop the kiss. "Cause I can always kae you so orang--!" Yuki was stopped as Kyo put his hand over Yuki's mouth.

"It's okay stop apologizing. Yes go ahead and make tea. I need to take a shower anyway." Kyo toned his voice to get quieter and more firm as he said it. Yuki looked relieved that Kyo wasn't mad so he smiled. Then as Kyo was turning around Yuki let go of his arm then went to his hands and knees and crawled over to Kyo and kissed him quickly and gently on the lips. Kyo then looked shocked. He just wanted for this moment to last forever.

"I'll make the tea now!" Yuki said happily as he got up. It seemed like he was a wife or something. Kyo then grabbed Yuki's arm so then Yuki went foward then back as Kyo grabbed Yuki's chest then pulled him ontop of him. He was then in Kyo's arms hugging him. Yuki couldn't help but blush.

"YUKI!!!!" Shigure screamed. "STOP HAVING SEX OR WHATEVER YOUR DOING OR FIGHTING!" "JUST COME ON DOWN YOU I WILL SPANK YOU!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHA" Shigure was laughing so much he couldn't catch his breath. Yuki's and Kyo's hair went up as Kyo's ears and tail popped out.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!" Kyo yelled at the inu. "YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Kyo was yelling and cursing at the inu as he was letting go of Yuki then was picking him up and placed him on the bed then was opening the door so it ripped off. Then was yelling over the stairs case. Then finally stomping downstairs as he was ready to yell at Shigure so much that the inus ears would pop out. Yuki stood up and looked at the door and sghed then ran down the stairs.

"Hi,Kyo!" A little squeal came out of nowhere. Kyo was very angry.

"What the hell are you dooing here?!" Kyo yelled as he hit the little bunny on the head.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Momiji cried. "Kyo's hitting me! WHAAAAAAA!" Momiji cried.

"Kyo don't yell okay!" Shigure said in a high piched voice.

"Shut up INU!" Kyo yelled. His fists were in the air. As he was hitting Momiji in the air. Yuki then looked over the stairs as he walked down.

"Good morning." Yuki said gently liked nothing happened. He was smiling like everyday. Kyo then turned around as he saw Yuki then put his fists down.

"Yuki! Kyo's hitting me!!" The bunny cried. Yuki just glanced at Kyo then Yuki then momii then Hatori. He then walked over to momiji and patted him on he head.

"Now momiji don't be upset what Kyo's doing to you. Even though he is a stupid cat." Yuki said in a firm voice. /so he's just playing around so they don't think anything./

"Yeah You damn rat?!" Kyo yelled as he was going along with it. "Let's fight outside right now!" He yelled. Yuki glared at him as they were doing this little skit.

"I don't feel like fighting you it's a waste of time." Yuki said. Kyo then glanced at the table. He noticed that the tea was ready.

"Here Yuki,Kyo, I made tea for all of us cause company is over!" Shigure said. Yuki seemed a bit suspicious about this. Kyo was to thirsty to think about suspision. He then grabbed his tea then drank it. He then dropped the cup. His face looked like he was about to puke. He looked at Shigure

"What....kind of tea is this..?" Kyo asked as his legs were shaking. Shigure was then snickering.

"Leak tea." Shigure said gently. Kyo then was about to puke all over the ground.

"ewww! Kyo's going to throw up!" Momiji sqweeled. "Good plan Shigure!" Momiji and Shigure were laughing.

Yuki was looking at Kyo. Kyo was almost bent over to the floor and his legs were shaking. Kyo then looked at Yuki as he covered his mouth. He then ran out the door cause he knew it was coming up his throat.

Yuki then looked at Shigure angrly and punched his face. then ran outside just in time. He saw Kyo was throwing up. He then bent over next to Kyo and put his hand on Kyo's closest shoulder. Kyo then quickly glanced at Yuki and smiled for a second like he was saying "Thanks for coming Yuki" He then turning his head quickly again then started thrownig up again.

After he was done he moved from the bush as they both stood up Yukis hand still on his shoulder. He then hugged yuki very quickly then said "Thanks Yuki..." Yuki smiled.

"Your welcome." Yuki said softly.

Kyo then stomped into the house. then glared at Shigure. Then went into the bathroom to take a shower. He then came out later as he walked downstairs. There was tea on the table. Kyo then looked at it. He then saw yuki sitting at the side of the table waiting for Kyo to sit.

"er..." Kyo said surprised. Yuki smiled as he held out Kyo's tea.

"Here have some tea. Don't worry it's not leak. Its orange." Yuki smiled as he was talking to Yuki. Kyo trusted his new boyfriend so he sat down as he took a sip he felt elaxed as this liquid slid down his throat. He then was talking to Yuki and laughing.

Shigure then ran down the stairs very quickly. "YUKI,KYO!!!!" Shigure yelled. "I GOT A CALL FROM THE HOSPTITAL!" Shigure yelled.

Yuki and Kyo stared at him. If he was yelling it had to be bad news he never yells when he's happy.

!#$%&OMg I know this is stupid put please read my next chapter it will be better! It will be a lot of Yuki and Kyo. PLease comment!!#$%&


	3. Poor Tohru

"What the hell are you walking about?" Kyo yelled. He was still angry at Shigure and was planning to kick his ass now. Yuki watched. He didn't want to say anything. He used to like Miss HOnda but now h loved Kyo. He didn't want to say anything because it may sound like he doesn't love her anymore. She already likes someone else. {Kyo told me.....That it was in a note in his locker from Miss Honda he showed it to me after Me and Kyo got together....It said

Dear Kyo,

Please tell Yuki in anyway about me and Kenjio getting together for the summer vacation. Please tell Yuki that if he wants we can still be friends. But I'm dationg him for the summer so really nothings come in between us at all. I just want him to know that if he wants to date me after the summer I would be glad anyway I gotta go I want to spend time with mom. Good-bye Kyo and after if you want you can date me after Kenjo and Yuki okay good-bye.

sincerly,

Tohru honda. (Kyo was twitching and was thinking /I don't want to date her!!!!!!!/)

{I don't want to date her anymore. Its me and Kyo} Yuki was frowning He felt so mad at himself for making this so difficult. Now he was being shakened. "WHA?!" Yuki asked in surprise yet scared at the same time.

"YUKI! YUKI !YUKI! YUKI!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled. Yuki was now pratically scared to death. He then watched Kyo. "Shigure left we have to go to Tohru later today so you better get ready!" Kyo yelled. Yuki couldn't help but feel guilty so he started sniffling. Kyo then looked shocked then left him go. Yuki then looked up at kyo trying not to cry.

"kyo....I'm sorry." Yuki said as he was now forcing himself not to cry. Yuki was on a chair now Kyo stoof up all the way. Yuki then put his arms around Kyo so he was hugging his stomach. Kyo looked down at Yuki. He couldn't help but put his hand in Yuki's hair then rubbed his head. "It's my fault! My fault!" If I didn't go up to her and assist her to walk over to Kenjo's then she wouldn't have goten ran over!" Yuki was now sobbing as he said those words."That's why i might have hurt you!" Kyo now was hugging kyo harder. Kyo had no idea what Yuki was talking about so he hugged kyos head harder.

"don't cry my prince." Kyo finally said. Yuki then let go of Kyo and then as soon as kyo let go of Yukis head Yuki jumped up out of his chair then grabbed Kyo and hugged him. Kyo stod there then finally wrapped his arms around Yuki's back. Kyo then sighed as Yuki then heard that and looked up his face was red with tears and his was was stained. "Don't cry Yuki no need to be upset!" Kyo said bitterly. But Yuki knew that he was making Kyo kinda bitter so yuki then let go Kyo. Then got out of Kyo's arms and rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" A perverted laugh called out. Kyo and Yuki went over to look to see what it was. Around the corner was Shigure. he then looked over. "Oh hi, Yuki,Kyo!" Shigure nervously said. "nothing to do here. hahaha....ha?" Shigure said nervously again.

Kyo and Yuki were twitching "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kyo yelled really loud. Shigure now was plugging his ears. "I'm kick your ass right here right now!" Kyo yelled as he started to run after Shigure. Yuki then knew that Shigure would tell Aktio if he got beaten up so he grabbed Kyo under the arms and formed his hand so it wrapped around to Kyo's shoulder.

"STOP KYO!" Yuki yelled. Kyo was rustling to get out. Yuki then whispered in kyo's ear: "He'll tell Akito if he gets attacked!" Yuki shouted quietly in his ear. "Please Kyo. I do agree with you but I don't want to lose you!" Yuki then moved from his ear as he said that. Kyo then looked at Yuki angrly.

"Fine." kyo sounded like he was pouting. " But if that damn dog tells anyone...then he is so dead!" Kyo yelled. He then sounded like he was going to smash everything in the house. Shigure sighed. Then started chuckling Kyo and Yuki watched him. He then had rope in his hand.

"Wha--?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time. Shigure then was walking up to them slowly. "Stay away from me inu!" Yuki yelled. "DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled. Momiji was walking up to their house with a "Sorry" Basket for Kyo it had fish cakes and everything under the sun with fish in it except for miso or leeks. Momijis bunny ears then popped up. He heard yelling.

"STOP IT DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled. "Leave us alone!" Yuki yelled. "Now now you two stay calm or i will have to get rough!" Shigure chuckled his perverted chuckle. "YOUR DISCUSTING DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled. "Yes you sound like my brother! So in other words I hate you inu!!" Yuki yelled Momiji then heard punching. "HAHAHAHA YOU MISSSSSSSED!!!" Shigure sang. "HEE HEE HEE!!" Momiji squeeled.

He then ran up to the house as soon as he heard: "LET US GO DAMN IT!!" Yuki and Kyo yelled. "Now let me tell you about Tohru..." Shigure said calmly.

"Shigure!" Momiji sqeeled. "Hatori told me to give this to you kyo!" the bunny happily hopped into the room. "What's wrong?" Momiji asked as he saw the Cat and the rat tied up on different chairs.

"Damn dog tied us up here damn it!" Kyo yelled.

"Now,now Kyo please calm down." Yuki said silently. "After we'll teach him a lesson." Yuki said in the same tone.

Kyo sighed angrly. "fine." He pouted. Momiji listened to their conversation then stepped up to Kyo.

"Here!" Momiji sang. "I made you a basket full of fish!" He smiled as he said it. Kyo glared at Momiji then sniffed the basket. then felt like gaging.

"What the hell is this?!" Kyo yelled. "It's smells like crap!" He yelled again. Momiji couldn't help but sniffle.

"But...I mad eit by myself---" He squeeled as tears rose up to his eyes. He then shook his head and thought for a minute. "I mean Htori did it!" Momiji acted innocent. Kyo then looked at Yuki. Yuki had a face like he was saying "Just eat it so he'll shut his mouth!" Kyo believed Momiji so he would leave. Kyo then took a little nibble then momiji grabbed a fish cake and put it into Kyo's mouth. Kyo then had a expression on his face that made him spit the food out of his mouth.

"GOD DAMN IT HATORI DIDN'T MAKE THIS!" Kyo yelled. "THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT!!!" Kyo yelled really loud now. Momiji watched Kyo as he started crying.

"WHAAAAA!!! KYO DOESN'T LIKE MY FOOD!!" Momiji cried as he then covered his mouth. Kyo grinned then was angry.

"SO YOU MADE IT!" Kyo yelled. He then started struggling to get out. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Kyo yelled. Yuki then sighed. {What about miss honda?!}

"WHAT ABOUT MISS HONDA!?" Yuki yelled. Kyo and Momiji just stared at Yuki. yuki blushed as he saw Kyo's expression. He wanted to calm Yuki down.

"Yes." Shigure softly said. "She's fallen into a comma..." Shigure said softly yet sadly. Yuki then had a shocked face. He then leaned his head down.

"No....." Yuki cried out. he knew he was going to cry so he struggled to get out. Kyo then was trying to get out also to try to calm Yuki down. Momiji then went up to Yuki.

"Don't cry you baby!" Momiji chuckled in a high piched voice. Shigure then watched Yuki calm down as his hair fell over his face. Yuki swung his face up.

"Shut up bunny!" He tried to yell but couldn't. He then was almost choking up on his words. He then reached into his pocket as he was struggling to get out. then he pulled his knife out. (He carrys a knife for what happened in chapter 1) He then cut the rope. Then he went up to Kyo quickly and cut the rope. Kyo tried to look at Yuki's face then he finally got a quick glims as Yuki was done and ran off to his room. Yuki's face was full of tears but no sound. Kyo then got up and ran after Yuki.

Kyo got to Yukis room and listened. There were sobs. Kyo then heard Yuki mumble something. "why...I making miss honda suffer. And Kyo.....he...he probraly knows that i'm a jerk now!" Yuki cried out. He then was holding a little doll he made of Kyo. The little Kyo had angry red eyes and his hands in his pockets. Kyo could hear Yuki mumbling to something. Kyo then knocked on the door.

Yuki then gasped. Yuki then wiped his eyes and tried to answer like he was never crying. "Who is..it? Yuki asked.  
"I'm very busy right now please come back later." Kyo then kicked his foor against the door. so that the rice paper on his door came off. Yuki then saw Kyo's shoe. Yuki then hid his Kyo doll behind his back then put it under a pillow. Yuki stood up. He watched the door. Kyos foot went out and he waited. Yuki walked over to the door bent down and put his head through it. He saw Kyo's angry face turn into a shocked yet gentle one.

Yuki then took his head out as soon as he felt his ears turn hot. He loved that face the face that Kyo gives him only for him. It makes Yuki's heart jumped everytime. He then unlocked the door for Kyo. As soon as Yuki opened the door he did have tear stained marks on his face. Kyo stood there. He then took a step.

"yuki...."Kyo qently sighed. Yuki knew he was going to start crying again. "I don't hate you, you damn rat." Kyo grinned as he siad those words in the same tone. Yuki then put his hand up to his face. He didn't want to cry. He didn't,but he was so happy and relieved. yuki had tears in his eyes again. Kyo couldn't help but smile gently as he surprised Yuki as he pulled him into a kiss.

Kyo was grabbing Yuki's collar as he pulled him up for the kiss. Yuki now was on part of his tippy-toes. Yuki then stood there in part of the hall way and part of his room. Yuki was slowly closing his eyes as he enjoyed tese kisses Kyo gave him. They always made him feel like he has someone who cares for him.....That's a person he wants. Kyo then broke them from the kiss. Yuki then noticed Kyo was now holding Yukis shoulders. He then pulled Yuki quickly to his chest. Kyo wanted to hold Yuki forever. The stength Yuki gave Kyo was wonderful. No one can ever give Kyo that strength except his prince. Yuki now stopped crying. He put his hands up to Kyo's chest. Kyo squeezed him tighter.

Yuki put his face to the side against Kyo's warm body. He took a deep sigh as Kyo put his face on Yuki's hair. Yuki could never get tired of this. He wanted this to last forever. "Yes....forever..." Yuki gently sighed. Kyo then didn't move at all but asked.

"Wha are you talking bout?" Yuki then was shocked he said that out loud.

"nothing.....nothing at all." He gently murmured. Kyo then sighed sweetly.The then heard something.

"KYO,YUKI!" Shigure yelled. Kyo and yuki then let go of eachother then pulled away. "YOU HAVE TO GO VISIT MISS HONDA!" Shigure chuckled as he was immatating Yuki.

"Shut up inu." Yuki mumbled. He then walked down the stairs. Kyo followed him. when they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw momiji smiling.

"does that damn bunny have to stay here shigure? Yuki asked. As soon as he said that momiji starte crying. Kyo then grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him as Yuki first stumbled he was walking next to Yuki. they were walking now for 2 hours.

"My legs hurt..." Yuki sighed. Kyo was reading the map Shigure gave to them. He then turned the map around. He stooped as He was twitching as he read it. It said : Fooled you. hee hee! If you've been walking for about half an hour now after you turned left your lost. Kyo eyes now were flames. Yuki then was walking behind Kyo then bumped into him roughly and fel on the ground. He saw Kyo twitching. "Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"GOD DAMN IT SON OF A BITCH!!" Kyo screamed angrly. Kyo turned around as he put his hand out so Yuki would have help getting up. As soon as Yuki stood up he saw the back of the map and grabbed it out of Kyo's hand. As he read it he dropped it and looked at Kyo slowly.

"We.....we're lost...."Yuki quietly and with a scared tone. kyo then nodded as he was twitching. Yuki was now scared he hated the woods. He grabbed Kyo now and hugged him tightly and buried his face in Kyo's black tee shirt. Kyo's watch said it was about 7:30 p.m. He held Yuki tightly.

"Hey don't be scared..../even though we are lost thanks to that damn dog!/" there now was a big gust of wind. It almost blew both of them over. "God...."Kyo grunted. "Looks like we are lost." Kyo said nervously. Yuki then looked up at him as he held him tighter. Yuki then was trembling. {Kyo...please lets get out of this mess alive.}


	4. Lost for a little bit?

That Person I Love...

Yuki now was more worried then ever. He wanted to be there with miss honda before anything else got worse with her and now he and Kyo are lost in the woods. Kyo and Yuki sat down. "Kyo...I...." Yuki studdered. Kyo looked down at Yuki. He had little tears in his eyes. He could tell you Yuki was afraid now. He didn't want Yuki to cry at all. He hugged Yuki even tighter now.

"Yuki,yuki,yuki..."Kyo sighed as Yuki looked up at him. Yuki now was crying silently. He then put his head back down on Kyos black shirt. ".......you hate the woods don't you?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded. "Akito.....He used to come here to whip me." Yuki quietly sobbed as he was now clinging on to Kyo's black shirt. Kyo rubbed his fingers through his hair. Then patted Yukis head. Yuki then moved up a little and kissed Kyo. Kyo then returned the kiss. they then heard an owl hoo. Kyo then let go as Yuki pulled away. Yukis tood up. He then started crying as he sat down again.

"I WANNA LEAVE!" Yuki sobbed. Kyo then got up walked 2 steps over to Yuki and picked him up.

"Yes let's try to leave." Kyo grinned. "Don't cry nezumi." Kyo looked down at Yuki's calm face that was trying to hide his emotions. Yuki smiled and hugged kyo by putting his arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo started carrying Yuki and has been walking for an hour. He was even more lost. " Hey Yuk--?" Kyo asked. He then noticed that Yuki was sleeping. Kyo felt like he was going to fall over. Yuki isn't heavy or anything he was very tired. Kyo then started drooping. He walked a couple more steps then sat down still holding Yuki.

"ung....!!!" Kyo growned as he relized something. Kyo and Yuki brought backpacks with them. Kyo took his backpack off very gently so he wouldn't wake Yuki up. It had some food in it with a couple of pillows and 5 blankets. He placed Yuki down very gently. Yuki then started squirming on the grass. Yuki then woke up as he heard rustling,and was very hungry.

"hmm?" Yuki groaned. Kyo turned around quickly.

"Did I wake you?" Kyo asked. Yuki shook his head.

"I'm hungry..." Yuki groaned. Kyo smiled.

"Lucky us we brought food." Kyo smiled gently at Yuki. yuki beamed with happiness. He Then jumped ontop of Kyo and hugged him. Kyo was laying down now. He looked at Yuki's exprssion. He didn't look frightened anymore. Kyo then kissed him gently. Yuki now was shocked. He didn't think the woods was a romantic place to kiss. But then he thought about it for a minute. {If its Kyo then its okay here.} Kyo then pulled away from the kiss as soon as his tounge entered Yukis mouth.

"I thought you said you were hungry." Kyo smiled. Yukiw as now sitting up ontop of Kyo. yuki smiled and nodded.

"Should...I make it?" yuki asked. Kyo ssmirked.

"I will...." Kyo answered as he pulled Yuki ontop of him again as he kissed him. { tonight is coming out okay I hope Honda san is okay though.}

Shigure was walking around in the city to the hospital.

"Well well It looks like Kyo and Yuki haven't been here yet." Shigure chuckled. "They must be lost. I guess they are stupid." Shigure now was laughing out loud. He then heard rustling in the alleyway. Kyo and Yuki walked out of it as they were in shadow. Shigure was still like he was frozen.

"Thanks to you inu we've been walking out of the woods all night trying to find the hospital." Kyo sternly growled. Shigure now felt like wetting his pants.

"So haha? You got out of the woods?" Shigure laughed nervously.

Kyo came out of the shadow and into the light. He actually looked pretty hot by his smirk and pose. He then laughed.

"Yeah and your getting an ass whipping!" Kyo yelled. Yuki then stepped out also as Shigure screamed.

{this reminds me of a murder movie} "Kyo....remember we can't hit him..." Yuki sternly whispered into Kyo's ear. Kyo then looked at Yuki then nodded angrly. As they both ran away to Tohrus hospital. They were close they could see the big building. They then ran out of breath as they reached the door. They then panted for a mintue or two then walked into the building.

They went to the couter where a middle aged woman sat reading a magazine. Kyo wanted to see Tohru and then rung her bell. The woman didn't answer instead she flipped the book page. Kyo was pissed off now. He twitched.

"WOMAN LISTEN UP DAMN IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!" Kyo yelled as everyone looked at him. He then hit the desk so it broke in half. The woman freaked out and threw her magazine to the side.

W-what do you want young m-ma-man?" The woman studdered as she talked ot Kyo.

Kyo smirked. "I wanna see a 16 year old girl named Tohru Honda if you tell me she is then i would be very happ--." Kyo was about to finished his sentnce but the girl interupted her.

"ROOM NUMBER 68!!" The woman studdered again so Kyo would leave.

"Thanks woman." Kyo said as he walked off and was holding on to Yuki's back. Yuki blushed. He looked up at the neko. Kyo was angry. He could tell cause he had the angry mark on his head. Yuki watched Kyo they then entered room 68. It had a bed with a girl with long brown hair on it with wires connected to her.

"Tohru....." Yuki started crying as he gently touched the girls hand. "I...I did this to you! I'm the one to blame!" Yuki now was sobbing. "I didn't walk to you to your new boy friends house!" Yuki then let go of the pale girls hand. Kyo watched yuki as Yuki sat on the chair. Kyo walked up to Yuki slowly. Yuki's face was buried in his hands.

"Yuki....ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Kyo got a stern voice. Yuki looked up at him. "Don't get so rough on yourself. Its not your fault." Yuki stood up. Kyo then patted him on the shoulder. Kyo then had a gentle face as he held his hands out to Yuki like greeting him like Tohru would do. Yuki couldn't help but smile then hug the neko. Yuki and Kyo watched Tohru as they were still hugging.

"I....I want her to be okay!" Yuki sobbed again in Kyo's shirt. "I want her to be better. I want to see her face! Her beautiful green eyes. He greeting smile. Her warm heart!" Yuki sobbed even louder now. Kyo then put his hand on Yukis back and the other one on his silky lavender hair.

"My...prince..." Kyo said as they were sitting in the chair Yuki on Kyos lap. It was about 1:00 am. So they were both tired kyo feel asleep as soon as Yuki feel aslepp on Kyos black t-shirt. As for Shigure he is still standing in the same spot from fright.

"When Yuki and Kyo woke up They saw Haru in the room. Haru was angry as he saw Yuki in Kyo's arms.

Yuki gasped as he then jumped out of Kyo's arms.

Haru smirked. "Well,well. What's this? I didn't know it was possible for a cat and a rat to love one another. Haru smirked he was in his black side. Kyo now was mad. /stupid cow had to come in and ruin everything! twitch twitch/

"hello haru..."Yuki bowwed nervously. Haru smirked as he grabbed Yuki's arm. "Well has this neko been harrassing you my sweet?" Haru was avbout to kiss Yuki as soon as Kyo saw this he was pissed off then now surprised as he saw yuki smack Haru across the face.

"I...I don't like you Haru." Yuki said firmly. Haru gasped. "I....I like you but not love you." Yuki now felt like crying as he was making his cousin upset. Haru saw tears come to Yuki's eyes.

"it's okay don't worry!" Haru tried to make the nezumi feel better.

"I...I want to stay with Kyo." Yuki sobbed. Kyo then had a shocked face but relieved that Yuki liked him. Kyo bent down and put his arms on Yukis ahoulders then his hands cross eachother over Yukis neck.

"Hey don't cry!" Kyo genty tried to comfort Yuki. The nurse then popped in. she saw 3 guys in here then fainted. The cow and the neko twiched as Yuki just sat there. The doctor rushed in.

"have a nice nap nurse!" The doctor chuckled. "Now you three must know this yung lady!" He ordered. "well she might be able to come out of her comma soon!" The doctor smiled. Yuki Kyo and Haru all smiled relieved. "That is only if she escapes from this horrible dream of torment she is afraid of!" The doctor sternly confirmed. Yuki Kyo and Haru looked confused. "So if she doesn't wake up soon...She'll die." The doctor looked down. Yuki and Kyo were frozen.


	5. Haru

**That Person I Love...**

Yuki was home sitting on the chair by himself his head was against the chair he was shocked by the news from the doctor. Flash back

"Yes that girl is trapped in her coma. She is having troubles leaving. Shes in too much pain. Not pain like she was beat up pain from her life. She had a friend come over named Hanajima and Uo. They told us that Tohru told them that she is having trouble with her boy friend and that she thiks shes dissapointing her mother and father who ahve passed away now. she also thinks that shes doing a bad job taking care fo you Yuki and kyo thats all i know now But I will update you soon. Please take care boys."

Yuki had tears in his eyes. He told everyone he wanted to be alone. He sat on the chair quietly. He turned his head as he saw a little orange cat outside the window it looked like Kyo. Then more little cats appeared. Yuki got up and looked out the window. They were all walking in a little group. Yuki then watched them walk to the side of the house. Yuki walked back a couple steps and then turned around and ran out the door he looked to the side and followed the stray cats. He saw Kyo sitting on a rock next to the lake.

Yuki watched his lover. Kyo was sitting down looking into the center of the lake. He then was twitching. Yuki stood still. Kyo looked down at the cats.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU WANT DAMN IT?!" Kyo yelled. Then he stopped and notcied someone almost close to him. "Yuki..." Kyo studdered. He stood up. Kyo stared at Yuki. He saw Yuki had tear stains. Yuki noticed Kyo staring at his face.

"kyo..." Yuki put his hands to his chest. "I'm sorry for earlier." Yuki now noticed that for some reason he never wants to cry but always does anyway. He had little tears in his eyes form again. Kyo watched Yuki before he walked up to him. Yuki looked up at Kyo. Kyo put his hand on Yukis face gently. kyo smiled.

"It's okay Yuki..." Kyo smiled slightly. Yuki had a face with no expression. Yuki grabbed Kyo's shirt and pulled him down a little. Kyo watched Yuki. yuki rapped his arms around Kyo.

"I love you so much Kyo!" Yuki sighed. Kyo smiled and sighed gently. He put his arms arounf Yuki.

"I love you to Yuki." Kyo looked around before he held Yukis chin and kissed him. Yuki stood there for a while after he noticed Kyo was trying to pull away from the kiss. Yuki gaspd and let go he also pulled away. Kyo was panting.

"Damn....I...didn't kiss like that." Kyo panted. Yuki looked at Kyo on the ground next to Yuki panting. Yuki blurted out a little laugh then laughed harder. Kyo watched him as he was twitching.

"Whats so funny nezumi?!" Kyo shouted. Yuki looked at Kyo trying to stop laughing.

"Your just so cute." Yuki snickered. Kyo looked at him with a shocked face then blushed.

"D-Don't be stupid damn nezumi." Kyo studdered. Yuki smiled and hugged Kyo. Kyo's ears went up. Yuki pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked.

"Someones here..."Kyo spoke sternly. Yuki looked to his sides. Then looked up.

"Haru?" Yuki asked.

"HARU?!" Kyo asked angrily as he stood up and looked up. Haru looked down

"Aw Yuki you found me." Haru snickered. Yuki stood up.

"What is it Haru?" Yuki asked. Haru jumped out of the tree. He was black Haru.

"Nothing honey." Haru patted Yuki on the head. Yukis hair shot up. "Well,well Kyo." Haru walked up to Kyo. "YOu hurting me little Yuki?" Haru asked.

Yuki glared. "I don't like you Haru you know that." Yuki bitterly answered.

"Aw Yuki you should wear a sailor fuku i would have fun with you then." Haru snickered. Yuki was angry.

"Quiet Haru or i will cut you down." Yuki yelled. Haru put his index finger to Yukis lips.

"Aw did my words hurt you?" Haru asked. Yuki pulled Harus hand away. Kyo couldn't take it. He was actually getting jealous. He then punched Haru on the head.

"Damn cow!" Kyo yelled. Haru turned into white mode again.

"Man i'm exhausted..." Haru studdered. Kyo and yuki had sweat marks on their heads. Haru stood up. "Yuki! Hello good-day!" Haru smiled. Yuki was getting nervouse about this. He knew that Haru had a plot and wasn't going to stop until he got his way.

Later on Yuki was sitting down on the couch by himself. Het took his shirt off as soon as Haru,and Shigure went to get dinner and bring it home. Kyo went somewhere. Yuki put his hand on his head. He could remember the feeling of his first kiss he got. It felt so soft, and warm. When Yuki was thinking this he started to blush. Yuki heard a noise someone opened the door. Yuki was nervouse. He didn't want anyone except Kyo to see him half-naked.

Yuki rushed up the stairs as soon as he heard someone heading towards the living room. The shadow of that person appeared on the living room wall. IT was Kyo. Kyo looked to the side of his shoulder.

"Damn where did he go?" Kyo yelled. yuki was up in his room it was locked. He grabbed his knife from his pants and stood near his door his back facing it. Kyo was heading upstairs he was in the mood to play with Yuki. He didn't want to speak of Tohru because he knew he would upset Yuki and he didn't want to upset his lover. He went up to Yukis rice paper door. Yuki was breathing hard now. He heard someone trying to open his door. Yuki had his knife ready he was getting nervouse but had an angry face.

A hand smashed through it. Yuki now his hair popped right up and before shoving his knife in his hand. Kyo felt something about to hit him and because Kyo is a cat he can dodge things easily. He moved his hand and Yuki fell on the floor as he missed Kyo.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" Yuki yelled. Kyo was now in shock that his lover tried to kill him. Kyo put his hand through it again so Yuki could see Kyo's braclette. Yuki looked at first he jumped back. Then he noticed Kyos jewlery Yuki jumped up to Kyo's hand and held it. Kyo was standing outside the door waiting. His annoyed eyes popped up and his ears when up. Yuki now was nervouse Kyo could feel Yuki shaking. "I-I almost stabbed you!" Yuki cried. "KYO I'M SO SORRY!" Yuki cried as Kyo felt little tear drops on his hand.

Kyo was getting mad. "Can i come in or not?" Kyo asked. Yuki stood up before he relized that Kyo was out there. He unlocked the door. Kyo hugged Yuki back as Yuki jumped ontop of Kyo. "Yuki i was thinking..."Kyo said as he looked up. Yuki looked up at Kyo's face.

"?" Yuki wondered. "What is it cat?" Kyo looked down at Yukis helpless face. He blushed at the same time.

"I..."Kyo tried to finish. Yuki stared at Kyos beautiful face."I wanna fuck with you right here right now! I was going to do it with you in the living room but you came here. Thats okay we'll get more privacy." Kyo smirked putting his hand on Yukis face. Yuki blushed like all hell.

Yuki smiled knowing he would have fun. "Let's do it." Yuki smiled.


	6. A little bit of love trouble?

**That Person I Love...**

Yuki thought for a minute. I can't believe it I wanna do it but....is this the same Kyo i love and worship? Yuki asked himself. Yuki gulped. Kyo looked at Yuki. Yuki now was blushing. Kyo noticed that Yuki's shirt was off so it was going to be easier to get rough with Yuki. Kyo pushed Yuki into the wall. Yuki looked up at Kyo.

"Now....my prince where do we start?" Kyo smiled as he whispered in Yukis ear. Yuki blushed now more then ever. He looked down at his pants then up again. Kyo licked the edge of Yuki's ear. Yuki was nervouse and embaressed then he noticed it actually felt good. Yuki moaned gently. Yuki didn't notice for a second but he was sliding down slowly down the wall. Kyo picked him up as soon as Yuki went to Kyo's stomach. Yuki felt so good. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Kyo looked at the embaressed nezumi. "Hey what's the matter my prince?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked at Kyo then the floor.

"I-I-I actually was wondering something.....when are we ever going to get sticky?" Yuki asked embaressed. Kyo smirked. He went up to Yuki's ear again. Kyo chuckled then let out a whisper.

"Right now" Yuki was happy but nervouse. Kyo grabbed Yukis shoulders and threw him on the bed. This was another time when Kyo was not his normal self. This was when Kyo was not angry as easily and more of his attention to Yuki. Its hard to explain. Kyo thought for a minute then pushed Yuki into the wal kissing him. Shigure heard a bang upstairs when Yuki accidentily knocked over the bookshelf. Yuki now turned into his normal self. (LIke from the anime series only a little different around Kyo)

"agh!" Yuki shouted as the shelf was on his foot. Kyo let go of Yuki instantly. Kyo gasped as he saw Yuki. Yuki was in pain now. Kyo heard Shigure call their names. Kyo groaned angrily. /Inu don't talk to me now/ Kyo thought bitterly. Kyo went to Yuki. Yuki was on the ground from the shelf. Kyo grabbed the shelf and pulled it up. Yuki removed his foot quickly. Kyo let go of the shelf as it fell to the ground. It made a loud crash noise. Yuki and Kyo looked at the shelf then eachother. Yuki looked at the cat with dark eyes. Kyo put his hand out for Yuki. Yuki shook his head No. Kyo put his hands in his pocket as he waited for Yuki to do something. Yuki stood up. His leg was throbbing but it was broken. Yuki walked over to his door. When he opened it Kyo let out a little mumble. Yuki turned around to look at Kyo. "Waht is it baka neko?" Yuki asked. Kyo now growled.

"Nothing you damn nezumi!" Kyo yelled. (I don't know why but suddenly i made them like their normal selfs.) Yuki now looked at the neko with dark cold eyes. Kyo winced as he saw Yuki grab his knife and walk up to Kyo. Yuki went up to Kyo's ear.

"I'll see you later on.." Yuki whispered in a sweet dark voice. Kyo glanced at Yuki. Then twitched.

"fine you dan rat!" Kyo yelled. "Just don't go around telling anyone." Kyo looked to the side with gentle caring eyes. He couldn't show anger to Yuki. Yuki was special to him. He didn't want to make him upset but now Yuki was pissing Kyo off. And he didn't want anyone to know or Akito would hurt Yuki and Kyo. Shigure rn up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shigure yelled. Kyo had his hands in his pocket.

"Nothing damn inu!" Kyo yelled. and stormed off. The inu looked at the defenseless nezumi.

"Yuki tell me what's going on." Shigure snapped. yuki put his pocket knife back in his pocket. Yuki glared at Shigure.

"Its none of your concern! Go back to watching your porno movies!" Yuki ordered. Yuki stormed out of the room. Shigure looked at the empty room.

"how did he find out about my movies?" the inu asked.

Kyo was on the roof. He didn't know what happened why Yuki was angry why Kyo yelled. Kyo was in a bad mood for a few days now but didn't show Yuki. He didn't want to show Yuki he was weak. He was gonig to kick his ass one day soon enough. All Kyo could think was /damn rat damn rat damn rat.../

Yuki on the other hand was sitting on the rock next to the lake that Kyo was on before. Yuki starred at the lake thinking what if.... what if Kyo is mad at me right now...If bet the living hell out of him he is. Yuki went into the house and it was emty. Yuki glanced at the clock. It was about 8:00 p.m. Yuki glanced a the counter. there was a note.

To yuki and Kyo

I went out to return something and do a few arrends. hee hee v ( I got that face from a soemone who likes this fanfic)

Shigure-san

Yuki crumbled the note and threw it in the trash can.

"Pervert." Yuki mumbled. He walked out of the kitchen he instantly stopped and thoguht for a moment and looked at the onigiri that he made about an hour ago. the rice was a little burnt he grabbed the plate and walked outside.

Kyo was laying downing on the roof still. Shiviring Kyo decided to stay up on the roof tonight. He didn't want to go into the house anymore tonight. Kyo heard a little "tpt" sound like someone walking. kyo's ears popped out. He turned his head. Yuki was up at the top of the ladder. Kyo just watched the quiet mouse.

"Wha--? What is it?!" Kyo was gentle at firat then yelled at the poor rat. Yuki wated for a moment. "WELL?!" Kyo yelled.

"I...I wanted to give you something to eat." Yuki said. as he handed the plate to Kyo.Kyo quickly grabbed the plate out of Yuki's soft and gentle hands.Yuki smiled weakly. Kyo blushed and blinked three times instead of saying "Thank you" Kyo slanted his head one way then down. There now was a lite breeze. Kyo held the plate in his hands on his lap as he was sitting up.

"Hey..."Kyo said quietly. Yuki instantly looked at Kyo in wonder. "a....about earlier. I'm sorry If i made you feel uncomfortable." Kyo said in his usual tone. Yuki was about to open his mouth instead he heard an alarm go off. Kyo and yuki looked to the right of them. they saw smoke.Yuki gasped. He stood up. It was in the forest farther away near town. Kyo watched not surprised. "Those punks in our school probraly did that." He bitterly toned his voice. Yuki looked at Kyo with a serious face. Kyo watched his onigiri then Yuki.

"Well...we should go." Yuki demanded. " Or are you scared baka neko? Kyo stood up angrly. "I don't need your crap!" Kyo yelled. Yuki snickered ad went down the ladder. Kyo jumped off the roof before the nezumi got on the ground. "where the hell is it then nezumi?" Kyo asked angrily. Yuki smirked. Kyo couldn't take it. He wanted to punch him but couldn't.

"Oh my looks like I"m going to be late..." Shigure smiled happily. He was in a porno shop there was a picture of a nude model on the wall. Shigure picked up a couple books called. "How to get a girl to come to you, A naughty book for naughty men." and he got another book called. "Pictures od nudes and them having sex."

Yuki and Kyo were in town as others were gathering to see and others running away, and people crying little children were crying on the side walks.Kyo saw a child walking next to Yuki. She was about 8 years old she had ragged clothes. She pulled on Ykui's pants. Yuki stopped and looked down.

"What is it?" Yuki asked in a sweet voice. /oh sure be nice to all the children espically the GIRLS!/ Kyo now was getting jealous that Yuki didn't really talk to JKyo like that.

"I don't have a mommy. Will you be my mommy?" The girl asked. Yuki twitched. Kyo's motuh was wide and trying not to laugh.

"um...little girl i can't be your mother I'm sorry" Yuki told the little girl sweetly. The little girl watched Yuki ansd Kyo walk by.

"So you must be popular with the guys too!" KYo pointed out. Yuki punched Kyo in the head. "What the hell was that for!?" Kyo yelled.

"I'm obviously popular with you!" Yuki continued ingoring Kyo asking him why he hit him, ( its pretty obvious anyway) Kyo's hand were in his pockets. He moved his head down to hide his red face. He couldn't take it he wanted Yuki to be his self when he would cry even thoguh it did annoy him. It was better then how it is now. / he said he would kiss me later! when is that going to happen!?/ yo now was frustrated.

"That's it!" Kyo yelled. Yuki turned around looking at the neko. There was an alley way next to them about almost a block away. Kyo grabbed Yuki and threw him over his shoulders and began walking. Yuki was emmbaresed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuki yelled. Kyo didn't answer. People watched them as Kyo walked by. Kyo ignored them all.

"If i can't kiss you i'll hold you then!" Kyo yelled. Yuki thought for a minute then tried to stop the cat.

"Go into that alleyway then i'll kiss you there." Yuki moaned. Kyo stopped and ran over there. He wanted a kiss right now. He turned to the corner. There were pucks there smoking and laughing. Kyo put Yuki down. Kyo didn't care if people were there. He grabbed Yuki's wrists and pushed him agaist the wall.

"K-K-Kyo!" Yuki yelled.

"What the hell is it now?!" Kyo yelled back.

"people are here!" Yuki whispered.

"Like i care!" Kyo yelled. Yuki then couldn't take it now. He got a wrist free. He then smacked kyo across the face.

"I CARE!" Yuki yelled. Kyo stopped as he let go of Yuki and felt his face that was now red and hot. Kyo tried to say something but studdered. He then ran out pushing Yuki to the ground. Yuki got up and walked out seeing the cat running.

Kyo was on the roof agian as usual. /damn rat. He didn't have to smack me!/ Kyo yelled angrly in his head. Yuki walked up to the roof. Kyo turned his head as he saw the nezumi. His face was still red from the slap. Yuki then pushed Kyo over and kneeled on him. His knife was out. He held it high above Kyo. Kyo gasped.

/HES GOING TO STAB ME!/


	7. A Strange day

**That Person I Love...**

Kyo gasped as yuki had his knife over Kyo's head. Kyo now was breathing heavily. Kyo then thoguht for a minute.

"Now what are you going to do?" Kyo asked smirking. Yuki glared at Kyo. Yuki didn't answer Kyo instead his fist was shaking. The knife was still over Kyo's head. Kyo instead because he couldn't move. He spit on Yuki's face. Yuki let go of him and grabbed his napkin to wipe his face.

"BAKA NEKO!" Yuki yelled. Kyo got up and grabbed a few riceballs and jumped off the roof and ran into the house. Kyo was sitting in the kitchen on a chair and put his onigiri on a plate. When Kyo looked at the slightly burnt onigiri he felt a sickning feeling seeing that a damn nezumii made these and almost stabbed him. Kyo felt sick when he saw the onigiri so he grabbed the plate and threw them out the window. Kyo felt like crying from this pressure. /NO KYO SHOMA DOES NOT CRY!/ But he noticed that the only time he did criy was in front of TOhru after showing his true form. (You'll know what I'm talking about if you saw the Fruba series)

"Damn Yuki. I hope he falls in a hell hole!" Kyo mumbled. Kyo heard someone open the door. It was Shigure.

"Well,well wheres Yuki?" Shigure asked. Kyo scowled and stomped his way upstairs.

"...." Shigure looked up at the cieling as he heard crashing sounds. "Well now i wonder what happened." Shigure wondered. Kyo looked at the wall. He used Tohru's room becuase she hasn't been home. He was getting tired though of the pink. He lied on the pink bed. He heard someone walking on the roof. /damn yuki can't he be more quiet./ a few minutes later as soon as it was quiet, Kyo was hungry so he went downstairs. He saw Yuki there.

Kyo gulped hard and tried to ignore the lavender haired boy. Kyo opened the cabinet and decided to make some tea. He grabbed the kettle and added hot water. He then walked over to the rice maker and made himself some non-burnt onigiri. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo were in the kitchen it was very quiet. Shigure spoke up

"Well how about we play a game or watch something." Yuki and Kyo looked at the inu with puzzeled and sickening faces. Kyo made his onigiri and poured the water into the cup. He carried his dishes to the table and sat down to eat.

"Kyo what about Yuki and me?" Shigure asked. they all were sitting at the table.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Kyo asked. "Your an adult damn ti make yourself some damn food inu!" Kyo yelled.

"my,my poor little Kyo grumpy as usual." Shigure whimpered. " We need something to lighten up the mood...I know I'll call aya!" Shigure said cheerfully he went to the phone and picked it up about to dial the number. There was a Yuki and Kyo with there hands crossed behind Yuki saying,

"If you do that..." Yuki began

"I'll make you eat that phone." Kyo finished. Shigure was nervosue as he held the phone.

After the insident with the phone about 3 minutes later they were all sitting at the table.

Kyo ended up making food for the inu and the nezumi.

"Kyo this is--!" Shigure began. (Shigure likes it when i do "" it usally means singing or happy)

"is horrible espically for a baka neko."Yuki made the mood worse. ( sorry for making Yuki sound like the bad guy here! Sorry Yuki) /IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DAMN IT THEN DON'T EAT IT!/

Kyo didn't yell instead he shoved his chair out.

"I'm gonig to bed now g'night," Kyo gently sighed as he left his chair out and walked up to his room.

"Good night kyo." Shigure gentle told the neko. Yuki just gave a cold look to the neko. "Well what happened out there?" Shigure asked.

Yuki just glared at him and walked upstairs.

"Heh...how cute." Shigure chuckled.

When Yuki passed Kyo's room he went back to it and knocked.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo's ears went up then scowled.

"What is it?" Kyo asked through the shut rice paper door.

"MAy I come in?" Yuki asked. Kyo was still angry.

"for a little bit." Kyo snarled. Yuki slid the door open. He saw Kyo laying down on the bed one laeg was over the bed the other one was on the bed. Yuki sat on the edge of Kyo's bed.

"Kyo...I'm very sorry about earlier." Yuki apologized. "I-I don't know what happend back there." Yuki said almost crying.

Kyo looked at the ceiling like he wasn't listening. Yuki was about to cry.

"If-IF theres an-anything you-you want m-me to d-do..." Yuki choked now his words. He was pratically crying now. Kyo now sat up.

Kyo was now putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Then tell me why you almost stabbed me you bitch!" Kyo yelled.'

Yuki was frowning. "I had this feeling its strange but I didn't like it. Yuop were mad at me and i got frustrated. But it won't happen again." Yuki turned around to see Kyo's face. Yuki grinned slightly,

"It was just.." Yuki started laughing. "I'm sorry!" Yuki smiled laughing. Kyo looked puzzeled.

"Wha-whats going on?" Kyo asked. Yuki was laughing so ahrd he was holding his stomach.

"Your-your jsut so cute Kyo!" Yuki laughed. Kyo smield slightly and hugged Yuki.

"Well if i'm so cute you must be adorable." Kyo laughed. That made Yuki blush.

"Kyo..." Yuki asked.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I love you very much." Yuki smiled even though Kyo couldn't see cause they were hugging.

"I love you to." Kyo answered Yuki. Shigure was outside their door. He smiled to see his two cousins happy. Shigure then walked downstairs to his room.

"Well....I'm going to bed now." Yuki got up after kissing Kyo. Kyo the watched sadly as Yuki was leaving.

"Well...Yuki how about you stay here?" Kyo asked. Yuki smield then thoguht.

"How about you stay in my room theres a lock there." Yuki smiled gently. Kyo couldn't say no.

"sure." Kyo gently smiled at the nezumi. He got up from his bed and grabbed yuki and carried him. Yuki blushed.

"I can walk you know!" Yuki said in a tone not to comfortable.

"fine then!" Kyo bitterly dropped the rat without hesitation. So there was a thump when yuki hit the ground. Kyo walked around him. Yuki sat there then got up.

"Baka neko!" Yuki yelled. as he ran afte rKyo in the room. He pushed Kyo down on the bed and kissed him gently. Kyo started unbuttoning Yuki shirt. Yuki gave a little moan as Kyo licked Yuki on sensitive places on his chest. Kyo then licked Yuki's lips. nto until 1:am did they go to bed. When they were asleep Yuki had his hands on Kyo's chest.,and Kyo had his arm around Yuki.

"When they woke up they got a call from the hopital. It was from Tohru's doctor.

"Hello?" Yuki asked.

"Good-day is this one of the Shomas?" a nurse asked.

"Yes how may i help you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes Tohru is showing some signs that she should wake soon if you could please come over if you--hello? Hello?!" The nurse asked. Yuki was so happy that he hung the phone up and told Kyo and Shigure.


	8. Haru's punishment

**That Person I love...**

"Really?! Tohru should wake up soon?!" Kyo beamed. Yuki nodded slightly.

"Kyo, looks like you like Tohru don't you?" Shigure butted in.

"It's not that, i'm just saying it won't be as lonely in the house anymore." Kyo answered the inu.

"Well, your right about that." the inu sighed gently. "and now that you two are together...then Tohru and I could be together you don't mind do you?" Shigure asked. Yuki and kyo growled at their older cousin. Shigure smiled.

"I thought you, ayame and hatori had something going on." Kyo finally spoke up.

"Well, Kyo why do you think they called us the "Three muskateers"?" Shigure asked knowing he would make Kyo furious.

"Damn it, don't you start with me!" Kyo yelled.

"Shigure I don't think miss honda would be interested with a pervert like you!" Yuki told the inu down. Shigure then grinned.

"I can always be with my 2 lovely men and with a beautiful young lady." Shigure smiled as he sweetly sighed.

"If you do.." Yuki glared.

"We'll send you to hell." Kyo finished.

Shigure eeped as he felt small.

Momiji and Haru were on the grass side in front of the school with Yuki and Kyo.

"HORAY!" The bunny squeeled. "I can hug Tohru!" momiji smiled.

Kyo punched the bunny in the head. "Your pretty loud your going to blow our secret!" kyo yelled. Momiji cried.

"WHA! someone! Kyo's hitting me! Wha!" Momiji cried. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo your pretty loud your the one whos gonig to blow our secret." The ox tried to calm momiji down. Yuki put his hand over his face from embaressment. Kyo scowled.

"It's been a while.." Yuki said. The three of them stared at the nezumi. "sense we saw her smile. or heard her voice." Yuki finished. Haru smiled he was happy to see his lover smile. Kyo growled at the ox as he patted Yuki's shoulder.

"Now now Yuki it's okay." the ox smiled at Yuki. Yuki smiled back to keep him form turning into black Haru. Then when haru looked down at momiji Yuki looked at Kyo like he was saying: "don't be mad I DON'T like HIM." Kyo smiled at Yuki then looked up at the ox with a disgusted look.

"Hey listen,listen!" Momiji squeeled. the three looked down at the bunny. "When Tohru wakes up I'm going to tell her I love her and she'll marry me!" Momiji finsished with a smile. Kyo and Yuki's hair went up.

"YOU WILL NOT!" They both yelled. Haru chukled. "okay momiji you do that." Haru smiled back at the bunny.

"Haru..don't encourage him." Yuki glared at the ox. the bell rang as momiji ran in Haru finished.

"its okay she's dopy enough to walk in front of a car she'll say shes likes momiji." black Haru came in. Yuki glared and Kyo growled at Haru.

"cousin,your being rude don't make fun of her!" Yuki yelled.

"aw Yuki I'm just having fun." Haru chuckled. "She is dopy you have to say that!" Haru finished.

Yuki glared at his cousin do darkly Haru took a step back. Kyo then shot up.

"okay,that's it!" Kyo yelled. Yuki and Haru looked confused. "Today is the day I kill you!" Kyo yelled. he ponited at Haru.

"Well if you want to win just tell me and I'll go easy on you!" Haru went over to pat Kyo on the shoulder instead Kyo slapped his hand.

"I don't need you do go easy on me!" Kyo yelled.

"of course you do you stupid cat." Haru smirked. Kyo growled.

"Don't start with me you little brat!" Kyo fought with words with Haru.

"You ran away from our fight beofre and now your saying you can beat me?!" Haru yelled,

"WHAT?! Your the one that called it off remember bastard?!" Kyo yeled back.

"Well now I'm calling it back on!" haru yelled.

"fine with me!" Kyo stomped formed his hand into a fist.

Yuki was now watching the two calling eachother names and before Kyo struck a punch. a teacher on the intercom called out:

"Sohma Kyo,Sohma Yuki, and Sohma Haru please go to your classes immediatly!"

Yuki Kyo and Haru looked at the door.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FINISH MY FIGHT!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine then, lets finish!" Haru yelled back.

Yuki smacked his hands on their faces.

"You two fools we have to go in before we get a detetion. Yuki walked over to the door.

"Get back over here baka neko I'm gonig to kick your ass!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't talk to my Yuki like that bastard!" Haru ran infront of Kyo. Kyo had a shocked face.

"YOUR YUKI HE'S NOT OURS DAMN IT HE'S...." Kyo tried to finished but stumbled and blushed. Yuki looekd at the cat with a gentle face.

"well?" asked haru smirking.

"F-Forget it damn it!" Kyo yelled. as he pushed Haru out of the way and ran out the door without even looking at Yuki.

All three of them Haru,Yuki,and Kyo had the same class.

"You all have detentions" the teacher spoke out of term in front of the whoel class everyone laughed at kyo and Haru but all the girls felt bad for their prince.

"thanks a lot haru!" Kyo whispered. Haru grinned.

"Teacher!" Black Haru was back.

"What is it Haru?" the teacher asked.

"I feel you should not give us detentions instead if you don't I'll kick your ass!" Haru yelled. Yuki and Kyos head hung from embaressment.

the teacher twitched.

/ Damn HARU!/ ( when i do / that means their both thinking the same thing at the same time)

It was after school and Kyo was sitting in his chair and Yuki was about 5 away from Kyo. Haru was in the principals. office with the teacher and Shigure.

"Famn Haru should've kept his mouth shut!" Kyo angrly declared. Yuki nodded.

"Your right. He..he makes me so frustrated when he says I'm his!" Yuki looked down on his desk. Kyo watched Yuki. " i hate it so uch!" Yuki gently spoke.

"..." Kyo watched his prince. " I know...I hate it to!" Kyo bitterly toned his voice when he thoguht of Haru. "Your mine." Kyo narrowed his eyes down. Yuki looked at the neko with wide eyes and was blushing.

"Yes..." Yuki said. Kyo looked at him. "You are mine." Yuki finished Kyo smiled as Yuki turned to look at Kyo.

A teacher opened the door. Shigure and Haru were behind him.

"You may go home now!" the teacher ordered. Yuki and Kyo got up quickly and walked out the door. Shigure was angry looking.

"Haru.." Shigure was finishing his conversation after they were done talking to the teacher and principal. Yuki and Kyo looked at eachother then they looked strait ahead. "You know when you get home I'm gonig to spank you!" Shigure angrly looked at his cousin. Yuki and Kyo stopped.

"i didn't know Shigure spanked people." Kyo said. Shigure grinned.

"me neither." Yuki said. Shigure turned around.

"come on you two keep walking." Shigure smiled. "and don't worry I"m not gonig to spank you even though you did skip part of your class to fight." Kyo and Yuki sighed with relief.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Haru yelled. "I DON'T NEED TO BE SPANKED!" haru yelled again. Haru then thought and grinned. "You can't spank me anyway!" " yuo don't have anything." Haru tried to prove his point but was shot down.

"Yes i do." the inu said. Haur was blushing and was angry. Yuki and Kyo just looekd ahead.

When they finally reached home the three boys sat at the table and shigure went to get something.

"Damn Haru you got in trouble didn't you?" Kyo asked.

"Shut up." Haru looked down blushing.

"well Haru if you kept your mouth shut none of this would have happened hm?" Shigure came down with a paddle. the three boys were shocked. Then Yuki and Kyo noticed they felt pretty bad for Haru. Haru got up slowly and walked toward shigure. Shgiure grabbed his arm and walked him upstairs into a room. He closed it and locked it. Kyo and Yuki looked at eachother.

"Damn he must be getting closer and closer to start crying." Kyo gently sighed. Yuki didn't do anything. "....I'll make us something to eat." Kyo finally said. Yuki looked up at Kyo as Kyo went to make tea and onigiri. yuki stood up and walked to Kyo. Yuki turned Kyo around. "Wha-whats going on?" Kyo asked surprised. Yuki smiled and before they were about to kiss they head a large smacking sound.

"What the hell?" Yuki asked. then they relized Haru was getting spanked now. They heard it without hessitation.

SMACK SMACK SMACK! "ow dammit that hurts!" haru yelled. SMACK SMACK SMACK! Yuki and kyo were downstairs listening. they heard stomping. Then haru was downstairs and ran in the backyard.

"THATS IT!" Shgure ran after him with a paddle. they looked out the window. They saw Shigure grab haru and put him over his knee quickly and spanked him. Haur didn't cry instead he was saying something.Shigure said something.

"DAMN!" Kyo yelled. Yuki clung to Kyos shirt. He felt like crying he felt bad for Haru.. kicked the inu and punched shigure in the face. Shigure was angry as Haur ran off. Shigure saw Yuki and Kyo and was running in the house.

" Lets go upstairs...NOW!" Yuki yelled. They ran upstairs in Yukis room and locked the door.

"poor Haru." Kyo said. Yuki nodded.


	9. A Usual Day

**That Person I love...**

Yuki and Kyo were alone in the house today. Shigure was with his "gang" and Tohru was going to wake up soon. Yuki decided to go shopping so Kyo volunteered to come cause he had nothing else to do.

"So...do you want to eat out tonight?" Yuki asked. "Because you know Shigure went with with Hari,and my stupid brother." Yuki finished bitterly. Kyo looked at Yuki with gentle eyes.

"Okay,lets eat out tonight." Kyo answered. Yuki was walking quietly now. They were in town They kept walking as soon as they reached a bus stop Haru was there.

"Haru?" Yuki asked. Haru looked up. White Haru looked at Yuki in the eyes.

"Yuki..." Haru gently greeted the nezumi.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I'm going to Shigure and kick his ass from a couple days ago!" Haru yelled.

"Well its not out fault that you got paddled." Kyo crossed his arms and faced to the side. Haru now was black.

"WELL NOT MY FAULT YOU WANTED ME TO STAY UP SO WE COULD FIGHT!" Haru yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kyo asked. "Your the one who wanted to fight!" Kyo yelled.

"FINE WE'LL FINISH THE FIGHT HERE THEN!" Haru yelled.

"SEE YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" Kyo sqwaked.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Haru yelled.

"god...you two are so stupid.." Yuki put his hand over his face. kyo and Haru glared at Yuki. Yuki let one eyes peek out. "Aren't we gonig to get something to eat, Kyo?" Yuki asked. Haru looked disapointed but Kyo looked pleased.

"Yeah lets go!" Kyo beamed. He grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled him to get away form Haru. He didn't want Haru to give Yuki a good-night kiss. /damn cow/

"Let go Kyo Haru's not in our sight anymore." Yuki said embaressed as people looked at them. Kyo let go as both of them brushed themselves off.

"oh..." Kyo said.

"What kind of cafe is this?" Yuki asked. They both had a couple hairs stick out.

It was a cafe with a lady with a bikini. it was called "Porno Palace" Yuki and kyo knew that Shigure and his friends might be in there. So Kyo looked through the glass. He saw Shigure and aya sitting on a couple of chairs laughing from seeing nude women. Hari sat to the side and ignored the women. Kyos head hung from thinking /this is my cousin?! a porno fan that buys shit so he can watch them!/ Yuki grabbed Kyos arm.

"Let's go!" Yuki shouted. Kyo was dragged for a cople seconds then he was let go. "C'mon lets go beofre it gets to crowded." Yuki gently sighed. Kyo didn't say a word instead he saw a cafe called "Cafe" Kyo went infront of Yuki.

"Let's go there." Kyo smiled. Yuki beamed. This is were me and Kyo had our first kiss!

"Okay lets go!" Yuki smiled. They walke din. When they got in Kyos hair went up. There was Kagura.

"KAGURA?!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo!" She cried. "my love!" She cheered.

"Oh god i know whats going to happen now!" Kyo nervously cried out. He tried to run off but Kagura got him.

"I MISSED YOU!!!" She yelled as she started beating him up.

"OW OW OW!!" Kyo cried.

dammit

"Kyo Shigure told me you would be here!" Kagura smiled. Kyo had an ice pack on his face. Yuki sat next to Kyo.

" I sure in hell didnt want to see you!" Kyo yelled

"What are you doing here anyway Kagura?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! Shigure invited me to stay with you guys!" Kaugra beamed. Yuki and Kyo had sick looking faces.

"Well....umm....you can have Kyo's room I don't think he'll mind!" Yuki oferred to Kagura.

"WHA--?! Kyo yelled. Yuki smiled at him like he had a plan.

"Thank you Yuki!" Kagura smiled. "I will gladly except!" She got up and walke dout the door.

"Dammit why are you giving her MY room?!" kyo yelled. Yuki covered Kyo's mouth

"Because you can sleep in my room then." Yuki said calmly. Kyo looked surprised then thought of a naked Yuki and blushed. Yuki removed his hand from Kyo's mouth.

"Um,yuki..."Kyo asked.

"What is it Kyo?" Yuki asked back.

"Um, Let's go home. " Kyo couldn't finish instead he found something else to say.

"Okay then lets go." Yuki said.

When they reached home Shigure was there.

"Hello you two." Shigure smiled. "Have a nice dinner?" Shigure asked.

"What the hell are you squabbling?" Kyo asked.

"Yes what are you talking about...? and wheres Kagura?" Yuki asked.

"oH! YES SHE WENT HOME." Shigure sang. "Kyo i think you should dump your cousin and go for her." Shigure smiled. Yuki growled at the inu.

"SHES MY COUSIN TO DAMMIT!" Kyo pointed out.

"Oh yes that is true." Shigure relized."But shes a girl and Yukis a boy." Shigure tried to give hiom a good reason.

"Oh boohoo!" Kyo yelled. "I don't feel like getting beaten up by her everyday anyway!" Kyo growled.

"Oh yes tommorow I have to go to a school president meeting at 8:00 o'clock!" Yuki reminded Shigure.

"Yes I know have fun." Shigure said. " oh what time does it end?" Shigure wonderd

"Until 1:00 a.m." Yuki sadly announced. Kyo looekd upset. i doubt i'll have fun

"Yeah have fun...but come back home soon okay?" Kyo asked.Yuki looked upset to see Kyo so down.

"I hope they let me off easy." Yuki said. "They'll be pretty mad to hear i got a detention." Yuki narrowed his eyes to the ground.

"Well Yuki you should head out." Shigure said. "Its 7 already

"Okay see you later." Yuki smiled slightly at the two. Kyo looekd up and gave a weak smile. Yuki had a frown then waved as he walked out the door.

"So..hows your relationship with Yuki going?" Shigure asked smiling with a perverted smile at Kyo. Kyos eyes grew wide as he blushed.

Kyo lied on his bed. / i should pick Yuki up so bastards like Shigure want to take him./ Kyo had a sickning look on his face./I love him to much for that/ Kyo eyes squinted. /but...i have to pick him up../ Kyo closed his eyes as he feel asleep.

Shigure looked at the neko as he smiled. "Don't worry Kyo i promise I won't tell..." Shigure smiled gently.

When Kyo woke up it was already 3:17.a.m. Kyos eyes grew wide.

"DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled.

He ran downstairs and grabbed his coat he noticed that Yuki was sitting at the table drinking tea. Yuki sipped on his tea quietly. He knew Kyo was there. Kyo walked a coule steps close to Yuki. Yuki turned his head.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yuki asked surprise. Kyo looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well...I WAS suppose to pick you up, but i fell alseep." Kyo angrly announced.

"That's okay,I didn't expect you to pick me up anyway Kyo." Yuki looked up happily as his neko. Kyo blushed.

"It's NOT okay YUKI. I wanted to pick you up. I didn't want any sickminded bastards to get ya!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo please be more quiet!" Yuki whispered. Kyo bent down and layed his head on Yuki's shoulders. /mmm so warm and soft../ Kyo smiled sweetly as his head was there. Yuki put his hand on Kyo's back. "Don't worry Kyo...you can pick me up nextime then if your so worried." Yuki smiled.

Kyo muffled his words but Yuki could understand what he said. "I will pick you up....I promise."

PLEASE tell me what you think!


	10. Kyo's fever

**That Person I Love...**

Kyo walked downstairs as soon as he woke up. He yawned which showed his cat fangs. It was about 5:30.

"dammit...I'm..tum....tireds..."Kyo mumbled sleepily. He walked over and grabbed shoes. And slipped them on. He sat at the table and layed his chin on the table. He was dozing off. /damn I just had to watch yuki get to sleep because i was worried, and now i have to go to school cause of that damn inu! Dammit i don't feel good./ Kyo fell asleep on the table. He awoke and he was in his bed. WHA?! Kyo asked alarmed. There was Yuki next to him.

Kyo now had drool on his chin from sleeping. Yuki looked worried. "Are you okay Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"yeah i'm okay.... HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?!" Kyo yelled. ( heh. Father Kyo!)

"Kyo quiet. You have a fever. Do stress yourself." Yuki told Kyo as he put a finger on Kyo's lips.

"I do?"

"yes."

"Geez..."

Heh,heh! Glad to know that your okay though." Yuki smiled sweetly.

Kyo looked tired as he didn't look interested in anything at all. His eyes drooped.

"Well....go to school. I'm okay..really I am. Now go to school. " Kyo finished as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Well I told Shigure I'm not leaving your side." Yuki smiled. ( aww....!!!! Yuki is sooooooo caring!) Kyo thought.

"move it." Kyo said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"The bathroom." Kyo said as he turned towards the door.

"I have to come with you. I told Shigure i would stay by your side!" Yuki told Kyo. Kyo turned around alarmed.

"NO YOU WON'T YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo yelled. Yuki giggled.

"I'm just kidding." Yuki covered his mouth as he laughed. "Really..I'm staying here." Yuki sat in his chair beside Kyo's bed. Kyo looked calm and walked off.

Yuki sat on the chair quietly. poor Kyo...He doesn't feel good.

A few minutes later Kyo came back. He rubbed his eye with his hand in a fist.

"I'm to damn tired." Kyo mumbled. Yuki got up quickly and walked over to Kyo.

"Here please let me help Kyo." Yuki worridly asked the neko. Kyo at first was gonig to say "I don't need any."

"Sure." Kyo smiled. Yuki smiled back as he....(Kyo didn't exspect this) picked Kyo up and placed him in his arms. Kyo blushed.

Yuki gently placed Kyo on his bed. Kyo then was put undercovers. Yuki tucked him in and gave him a gentle kiss. Kyo now was blushing more then ever. Kyo was very tired. Kyo dozed off. He opened his eyes wide. He looked over. Yuki was sleeping already.

"Damn...Yuki must have been worried, thats why mabey he stayed up for a while." Kyo said.

Kyo was very tired also so he lied back down and fell asleep.

Kyo woke up feeling much better. He felt his head he felt normal. He smirked. Then he noticed Yuki was on the chair with crossed arms sleeping.

/damn still sleeping?/ Kyo thought.

"huh?" Kyo gave a little squeak. Before him was the Haru caring for Yuki by grabbing Blankets and pillows,and gently kissed Yuki on the forehead..

"oh,good to see you Kyo...feeling better?" White Haru asked. Kyo growled.

"What are you doing in MY room?" Kyo asked bitterly trying to hold back his anger.

"Well,i did make up you soup,and--!" Haru tried to finish but Kyo growled a little to loud.

"Yuo better not have KISSED him anywhere other then his **FOREHEAD**! Kyo yelled a bit to loud.

"Well.." Haru said.

"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed. He jumped up from his bed and grabbed the collar of Haru's sweater."I'M SERIOUS,YA DAMN COW!" Kyo screamed.

"I DIDN'T YOU ASSHOLE! " White haru vanished and became black.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kyo yelled. "IF YOU KISS HIM ONE MORE TIME I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Kyo yelled at black. Yuki woke up but was dozing off right away. His head nuged a little to the side.

"Kyo...you feeling better?" Yuki asked his eyes closed thinking Kyo was in his bed. Haru and Kyo now looked at Yuki.

"Yuki.." White haru appeared as he pushed Kyo off of him. Kyo growled. Haru put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki's eyes went wide.

"H-H-HARU?!" Yuki asked surprised."What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I came to help you." Haru smiled gently closing his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" Kyo yelled.

heh, better or not Kyo would yell.

"Kyo! You feeling better?" Yuki asked as he stood up qickly. He ran up to Kyo before he could say anything. Yuki placed his hand gently on Kyo's forehead,and smiled with relief. Haru looked a little shocked.

"Yuki..." Haru thought.

"Good your normal." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah and I'm going to kick this guys ass right now!" Kyo yelled.

"I ACCEPT!" Haru yelled as white vanished right away.

Kyo rushed over to Haru as he threw punches an haru did the same. Yuki locked at the alram clock. It was about 3:30. Yuki blinked and walked downstairs. Stupid fools...

Yuki reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Shigure sitting down.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked. Shigure turned away from his newspaper.

"Ah! Yuki nice to see you! Got a good sleep?" Shigure asked.

"um,yes! Yes i did. I got good sleep." Yuki finished as he studdered.

"Seems like Kyo is better." Shigure smiled.

"Yes.."Yuki quietly said as he sat down. Shigure looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked.

"I..I don't know I just...I'm worried about my relationship with Kyo when miss honda wakes up." Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think she'll mind." Shigure smiled. "She has that keiji guy." Shigure smiled again.

"It's KENJO." Yuki corrected his cousin.

"Yes,Kenjo." Shigure looekd nervouse.

"I don't think she'll mind at all Yuki, really.." Shigure said as Yuki looked up and turned his head toward his cousin.

"Really?" Yuki asked hoping.

"Yes, you know how Tohru is." Shigure smiled remebering her face and gentle voice. "and anyway..." Shigure said.

"Hmm?" Yuki asked.

"I DON'T MIND ABOUT YOU AND KYO! I THINK ITS CUTE!" Shigure sang. Yuki sank.

"Well...I think your a pervert cause your a pervert!" Yuki yelled bitterly.

"Okay,okay I understand." Shigure stood up.

"w-where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just going outside to get some air." Shigure said as he walked off soon he was standing on the doorway outside.

"damn pervert." Yuki growled. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard bangs and voices.

"HA! TOld ya i would win ya stupid cow!" Kyo shouted in victory.

"Dammit...HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Haru yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed. "YOU CAN'T CHEAT IN FIGHTING YOU HAVVE TO HAVE SKILLS!" Kyo yelled happily.

"SKILLS MY ASS BITCH!" Haru yelled. Yuki then heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Hey,Yuki!" Kyo smiled. Yuki turned around in his chair.

"KYO!" Yuki smiled happily to see his lover healthy and smiling.

"Get enough sleep?" Kyo asked aftter bending down to kiss Yuki.

"yes....WAIT?! Why is everyone asking me that?" Yuki asked wondering,

Kyo looked at Yuki with a suprised face.

"Well,isn't obviouse idiot?" Kyo asked. Yuki had a puzzled face. Kyo got an angry yet frustrated face he punched his hand. "dammit your dense!" Kyo yelled. "It's because i love you! Hard to get now?!" Kyo asked. Yuki looked at Kyo smiled and had tears. Kyo was shocked as Yuki lowered his head. "H-Hey?! What's wrong?!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm so happy....to know that you like me that much!" Yuki cried softly. Kyo looked to the side blushing as he put his hand on Yukis soft hair.

"Well let's get Haru out of here instead of bleeding onyuor carpet." Kyo said. Yuki shot his head up.

"How much did you beat him up?" Yuki asked

"He was getting on my nerve!" Kyo yelled.

"oh..." Yuki said.

"You can sleep with me in my room." Kyo said. Yuki smiled.

"Okay." Yuki said embaressed from crying.

"Well i'm going to kick Haru out of here. He won't stop bleeding." Kyo said stomping up the stairs.


	11. Tohru

Yup Yuki and Kyo i love them both. About Tohru don't worry she'll be okay..mabey. WHA HA HA! ahem i love this story.

**That Person I Love...**

Yuki woke up in an empty bed with shuffled blankets and sheets next to him.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked. He got up and thought that he might be in the shower. He wasn't there. He went into his room. He wasn't there. damn them both they had to fight in MY room so i got blood on my carpet. Yuki twitched. He decided to keep looking for Kyo. He looked around the house. He wasn't anywhere. He went back to Kyo's room where he slept. He sat on the bed with his head shot down to the ground. He then noticed something as he looked up. there was a note on the dresser next to the bed. He got up and read it, It said...

Yuki my prince

I went training again with my master. I will come back in about a month or earlier. I'm sorry to make you worry but get over it I"m coming back ,anyway if I'm not back before Tohru wakes up please tell her that I'm up in the mountains if she asks.

Your neko,

Kyo.

Yuki finished reading the note he let go of it so it fluttered to the ground. He hated when Kyo left. He felt hot tears rise up in his eyes.

"i-i-i-i..." Yuki couldn't finish. Instead he covered his face with his hands as he slowly sat on the bed,and sobbed. Yuki couldn't stop hiccing and sobbing. I'm glad though Kyo isn't seeing my like this. shigure was gone at a meeting for his job as a novelist. "b-b-b-baka n-neko!" Yuki yelled through his sobs. He then dashed out the door and out of the house. Yuki was gasping for breath now when his back was up against the door from the outside. "I guess I have to go to school,now." Yuki let go of his trouble right now. He was running now to school. red circles were around Yuki's eyes from crying. Women and men would point out at this beautiful man. Yuki was tired of this attention. He finally reached school,and finished the day without talking at all with his deep cold violet eyes.

IT's been over 3 weeks since Kyo left and Yuki was more and more upset everyday. Yuki woke up late and finally decided to walk to school after sobbing for an hour. When he reached school he was then stopped by a teen. The old student council president...( who is obsessed with Yuki)...walked up to Yuki.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled happy to see him and angry to know he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry. I had other things to do." Yuki said knowing that sounded stupid. The guy glared at him.

"I don't care if you had other things!" The guy yelled.

"well I'm sorry. I had trouble in my family." Yuki shot a glare at him. Matoko ( that's his name. His full name is Matoko Tekai) now was getting mad.

"Your staying after school!" He yelled. a couple teachers came out to look.

"Oh, Yuki!" One of the teachers noticed Yuki.

"Yes?" Yuki asked.

"Your late!" The teacher said.

"I know,I'm sorry." Yuki finished narrowing his eyes to the ground.

"YES AND HE IS TRYING TO SKIP OUT OF HIS SCHOOL WORK!" Matoko yelled. Yuki gasped as he turned around.

"Matoko you know that's not tru--!" Yuki tried to finish but a teacher put his hand in between Yuki and Matoko.

"Yuki first you were on the rooftop with your cousins and were late now your late for school. I'm sorry..but I'm going to have to call your house. Yuki gasped in his head as he rembered what happnened to his younger cousin.

"Y-Yes sir." Yuki kept his eyes narrowed to the ground. The teachers left and Yuki just stood there with his ehad facing the ground. Matoko walked voer to Yuki.

"Now you and me can spend time" The pervert told Yuki. Yuki turned around and punched him,and ran off. ( WOO- HOO!! GO YUKI!)

Yuki was walking home. He was wishing Kyo was home. When he came home he opened the door looking at the ground. He saw bare feet. When he looked up he saw Kyo there next to Shigure who was talking to him. They didn't notice that Yuki was there because he's been very quiet.

"Dammit Shigure you didn't have to drag me home! I actually was coming home tommorow." Kyo finished putting his hand on the side of his face. "So you don't have'ta--!" Kyo tried to finish but noticing Shigure looked at a figure behind Kyo.

"Hello Yuki nice to see you! How was school?" Shigure asked. Kyo immeditly turned around. Yuki felt like fainting...His legs were shaking and was starring at Kyo with his eyes full of life.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-" Yuki couldn't finish. Kyo stood up.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki couldn't help but have tears shimmer in his violet eyes. He ran up to Kyo and hugged him as he sobbed in Kyo's shirt. Kyo wrapped his arms around his prince.

"Dammit! Yuo baka neko!" Yuki yelled. Kyo looked down at his lovers face full of tears. Yuki punded his fist into Kyo's chest. Shigure stood up and smiled to see his two cousins happy and he left to let them be alone. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yuki asked.

"I didn't want you to follow me. I had to train." Kyo said gently.

"I got a stupid detention from that damn Matoko!" Yuki yelled. And barried his face his Kyo's now wet shirt. Kyo patted Yuki's head. Kyo then lifted up Yuki's chin and kissed him for a long moment. When they broke the kiss Yuki punched his fists into Kyo's shirt again. Kyo couldn't help but smile. Yuki then leaned his head on his nekos shoulder. Kyo had a long day so he was tired,and he couldn't help but slump down. Yuki then put his head up immediatley. Kyo then fell on the floor.

"KYO!" Yuki yelled as he bent down to pick the sleeping Kyo up. yuki walked up to his room holding Kyo and placed hmi on the bed. Yuki gave Kyo a kiss on the nekos tan nose. Yuki smiled at the sight of the neko. "Kyo...I've missed you so much. Can't you see that?" Yuki asked smiling at Kyo. Kyo had such a gentle face.

"YUKI!!!" Shigure yelled. Yuki's hair shot strait up. He knew what was gonig to happen. Dammit that damn

Matoko got me in trouble... "YUKI GET DOWN HERE!!!" Shigure yelled again louder. Kyo had an angry face as he squirmmed around. Yuki patted Kyo's hand and ran downstairs.

"Shigure you almost woke Kyo u--!" Yuki tried to finish but saw the angry face on his older cousin. Yuki knew he had to sit down. So he pulled the chair close to him next to Shigure and sat down.

"Yes Shigure?" Yuki asked nervously.

"I got a phone call from your school." Shigure coldly told Yuki. YUki was shaking softly trying to hide his fear. "I heard you were late...AGAIN!" Shigure shouted pouinding his fist on the table. Yuki jumped almost out of his chair when Shigure did that. Yuki was narrowing his eyes down to the ground then up at his cousin. Yuki had his hands in his lap."WELL?!" Shigure screamed. This made Yuki jump again and a stomping sound come from the floor up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN THERE INU!" Kyo yelled. Yuki kept his eyes on the ground.

"KYO! STOP IT!" Shigure yelled. Yuki was in the middle of this. Kyo couldn't take it. He rushed downstairs.

"INU!" Kyo yelled form the bottom of the stairs while walking towards the kitchen where they were. Kyo gasped seeing a head to the ground Yuki who was shaking from nervousness. Kyo stomped his way over and grabbed Yuki's shoulder which cased the nezumi to gasp. "What are you doing to him?" Kyo asked glaring at shigure.

"I'm talking to him, LEAVE!" Shigure yelled. Yuki wanted to cry, he did want to but was holding it back. INstead he folded his hands into his lap.

"YELLING AT HIM WON'T HELP!" Kyo yelled.

"your doing it right now.." Shigure glared at his cousin.

"OKAY THAT's IT!!!!" Kyo screamed. He let go of Yuki's shoulder. He walked up to Shigure and grabbed his collar. Someone then knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Yuki asked getting up. Hatori opened the door with a bunny and tiger next to him with Haru behnid him smriking at Yuki. He was black.

"Hello Hari!" Shigure smiled.

"Yeah,now your quiet." Kyo glared at his cousin.

"KYO!" Momiji squeeled. He was running up to Kyo. Instead Kyo lifted his leg up and put his foot on momiji's head which made Momiji keep trying to run up to Kyo which he couldn't.

"Get the hell away from me." Kyo growled.

"COme on give me a hug!" Momiji smiled.

"hmph! I already have someone to do that for me." Kyo smirked.

"Yuki?" Haru asked. Kyo tried to hide it from the rest of his family.

"AS IF!" Kyo yelled.

"ANyway instead of fighting we got a call from the hospital." Hatori said.

Yuki momiji,kisa,haru,Kyo,andShifure looked up at him. There was a long silence.

"HURRY IT UP ALREADY!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you were late for your checkup." Hatori teased the neko.

"YOur full of it!" Kyo yelled.

"ANyway.." Yuki said.

"yes anyway!" Haru yelled walking over to Yuki which made Yuki back up a few steps. Kyo growled.

"theres been a report..Tohru has woken up..." hatori said which made Yuki's eyes go wide and Kyo look at Yuki. The rest smiled Shigure had a perverted smile.

"MABEY Tohru and I could have fun." Shigure smiled which made he eep as he saw Yuki,kyo,haru,and Hatori glare at him.

"WHY don't we visit her?" hatori asked. Shigure smiled at the idea.

"Let's go!" Momiji pointed his finger up.

"It's 5 oclock numbskull!" Kyo yelled.

"Then it;s decided we'll go tommorow." Yuki said watching his lover and a bunny. Kyo then kicked momiji as he tried to hug him again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the bunny cried. "SOmeone kyo's hitting me!" momiji cried some more.Yuki couldn't help but smile at Kyo.

"Well that's what ya get when i told you that i don't wanna hug you!" Kyo yelled punching the bunny in the head.

"Now,now Kyo calm down!" Shigure tried to stop the fight.

"Shut up inu!" Kyo yelled.

"COme one Kyo STOP." Hatori was trying to calm the neko quietly. Shigure grabbed Kyo and was trying to hold him back.

"LET GO OF ME! Kyo yelled squirming his way out.

"Yeah Kyo now i can hug you!" Momiji squealed as Kyo kicked him again.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo stop.." Hari,and Shigure said at the same time.

"WHo said i have to listen to you!?" Kyo yelled.

"Me!" Shigure sang.

"Listen to him." Haru said.

"oh?" Kyo asked bitterly as he got out of the two mens clutch.

"YOur saying that so YOU won't be spanked again!" Kyo yelled.

Haru was blushing.

"Oh is that so?!" haru yelled.

"YEAH YOU KNOW IT! YOU JUST DON'T WANNA BE SPANKED AGAIN SO YOUR ON HIS SIDE!" Kyo yelled.

"MAbey i should spank Yuki for being late for school today." Shifure teased.

HAru gasped. momiji looked at Yuki.

"He was late huh?" Hari asked.

"Kyo ran up to the inu.

"You better not lay a hand on him." Kyo glared at his cousin threatning to beat his ass.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo yuo know I'm jus kidding!" Shigure sang.

"LIKE I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo i think you are too grumpy from coming home this afternoon so you should go to sleep." Shigure looked at his younger cousin.

"Your the one who brought me home you big bastard!" Kyo yelled.

"Well someone in this household i know cares about you too much so i brought you home for him." Shigure finished winking at Yuki.

"Huh?" Kyo asked calm.

Yuki looked down.

"WHO?!" Momioji asked wondering

Hari looked at momiji.

"oh you mean mister late boy?" Momiji said laughing.

"Yes mister he's going to be late for school cause he's gay!" Shigure laughed.

"Yup, he's GAY!" Momiji laughed. Kyo glared at them all except Yuki.

"aw come'on he can't help he's gay " Shigure smiled. Yuki hand his hands in a fist.

"I can't take this!" Yuki yelled. " YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT JUST BECAUSE I'M THE RAT! THE ONE WHO WON THE RACE! YOUR MAKING FUN OF ME BECUASE I'M WEAK! YOUR MAKING FUN OF ME BECUASE I WAS THE UNLUCKY ONE TO BE PICKED TO BE AKITO'S LOVER! Yuki screamed. He stomped his foot on the gorund. "go to hell...all of you!" Yuki first was quiet then yelled. He had little hot tears shimmering in his violet hurt eyes. All of them stared at Yuki with little surprised faces. "See I'm weak! you know it's my fault that Tohru was hit by that damn car!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki you know that Tohru was not hurt because of you." shigue tried to explain to the rat again.

"YES IT IS! I'm NOT GA--! Yuki tried to finish but noticing that he is he had tears roll down his face, he took a step back as his cousins watched him. Yuki whimpered and squeaked quietly as he ran upstairs.


	12. a little Love troubleagain!

**_That Person I love..._**

****Yuki woke up with little tears in his eyes. Last night he hugged Kyo all night sayin "sorry" to kyo for Yuki's own reason. But today he was happy because he was going to see his best friend Tohru Honda. Yuki forgot Kyo was next to him so when he stretched on the bed he accidentily punched Kyo. Kyo got up right away and sat up.

"Damn that hurt!" Kyo groaned.

"K-KYO!" Yuki yelled shocked.

"hmm?" Kyo asked rubbnig the area where Yuki punched him. Kyo's so quiet in the morning

"I-I-I didn't mean to punch you I..actually forgot you were there..." Yuki said getting quieter. Yuki then wrapped his arms around the neko.

"H-H-HEY?!" Kyo yelled. "What are you doing that for! You didn't hurt me!" Kyo yelled.

"YOU TWO LOVES BIRDS COME ON DOWN!!!!" Shigure sang.

"Damn pervert." Yuki and Kyo growled. Kyo got out of Yuki's grip and sat at the edge of the bed and stretched. Kyo arched his back and his head flipped back so when he opened his red eyes he saw Yuki looking at him with gentle eyes. Kyo jumped out of bed and pulled some pants on and walked over to the silent yet still Yuki and gave him a kiss. It was actually a very long kiss. Kyo didn't excpet this but he went back into the bed and put his arms around Yuki and kissed him.

Yuki broke it with a gasp. Kyo kissed Yuki's neck now. Yuki moaned. Shigure now was at the door.

He sighed.

"You two." He said. Kyo got up and looked at him.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed and slammed the door infont of his cousinfs face. Shigure was outside the door.

"Let's get ready." Kyo says as he stands up getting a towel for a TWO person shower. wink wink

Yuki grabbed some clothes then went into the shower with Kyo.

Shigure was downstairs reading the newspaper. There then was a knock on the door. Shigure looked up at his paper.

"Yes?" Shigure asked.

"It's Kagura may I come in?" Kagura asked.

"yes." Shigure said. The door opened.

"Hello shigure." Kagura smiled. "Wheres Kyo?" she asked looking confused.

"In the shower." Shigure said narrowing his eyes to his paper.

"oh." Kagura said dissapointed. Yuki came down with his hair dried out.

"K-Kagura what are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised. Kyo was walking down the stairs but then stopped when he heard Kagura.

"I'm here to come with you to see Tohru,she is my friend after all." Kagura smiled as she greeted Yuki. Kyo tip-toed up the stairs quietly.

"Kyo come on down." Shigure said. Sense he's a dog he can hear very well.

"K-Kyo?" Kagura asked. Shigure grabbed Kyo and brought him downstairs.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kyo yelled.

dammit!

"KYO MY LOVE" Kagura sang.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kyo yelled. Yuki stared at the two of them.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Kagura screamed as she ran up to him and beat the hell out of him.

"DAMMIT THAT HURTS!!" Kyo screamed.

"dammit." Yuki mumbled.

After Kagura finished beating Kyo she tried to take care of him.

"Get away from me devil!" Kyo yelled.

"D-Devil?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah devil more like your a huge part of hell!" Kyo yelled.

"KYO BE NICE OR I WON'T KISS YOU GOOD-BYE!" Kagura yelled

"Who needs it?!" Kyo yelled.

"Thats it Kyo you jerk,I'm leaving you love!" Kagura yelled as she broke down the door and ran out.

"Good shes finally gone." Kyo sighed with relief.

"Is everyone trying to break my house down?" Shigure asked himself.

"Shigure.." Yuki and Kyo glared at him.

"I-I'm just kidding.." Shigure nervosly told his cousins. "hmm...Kyo sense shes your girl friend why don't you clean it up?" Shigure asked teasing.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kyo yelled. "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY BASTARD, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I"m kidding,kidding!" Shigure teased. Kyo glanced over at Yuki.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki eyes were to the ground and had his arm clinging to the other one. "YUKI!" Kyo yelled.

"hm, huh?" Yuki asked.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Kyo asked.

"N-N-nothing!" Yuki shouted.

"Just wondering.

"You don't have to."

"Mabey I want too!"

"I don't need you to worry."

"DAMMIT YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" Kyo yelled. "YOUR SUCH A SISSY!" Yuki looked at Kyo with shocked hurt eyes.

"um, Kyo.." Shigure asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. " I'M TEACHING THIS SON OF A BITCH THAT I'M CONCERNED!!!!" Yuki took a couple steps back then ran upstairs.

"See i was trying to tell you that you hrut him.." Shigure said.

"dammit." Koy said looking up the stairs where Yuki slamed his door and threw something on the ground. Kyo walked upstairs,and heard Yuki cursing at himself. Koy knocked on the door. /that little bitch worrys to damn much!/

"what?!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm here to talk."Kyo said.

"NO!" Yuki yelled.

"come on YUKI!" Kyo tried to stay calm.

"...." Yuki was silent.

"come on please yuki."

"......"

YUKI..."

"Get the hell away from me."

"YUKI! I WAS FUCKING PISSED OFF! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KICK ME OUT BECAUSE DOWNSTAIRS I WAS ANGRY OF THAT DAMN BOAR!!"

Your angry now you stupid cat.

"Kyo...It's...I um,er..."

"What is it?" Kyo asked leaning against the door. Yuki couldn't help but turn to the door and say...

"fine just because i can't resist you." Yuki said. Kyo grinned finally able to go into his princes room. Kyo opened the door to find his Yuki standing in front of Kyo with his head down looking to the ground.

"Hey." Kyo said.

"Hey." Yuki said back quietly.

"Well...you know about downstairs." Kyo said.

"What about it?!" Yuki asked sternyl looking up at Kyo.

"Well..." Kyo said.

"let me guess your going to apologize and kiss me right?!" Yuki yelled.

"WELL IT'S BETTER THEN LEAVING YOU UP HERE TO THINK I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Kyo yelled.

"WELL mabey your ACTING LIKE IT!" Yuki yelled.

"BOO HOO!" Kyo yelled.

"Stop acting like a bitch and leave...your pissing me off." Yuki said sternly. Kyo then blew his top.

"I'M PISSING YOU OFF?!? LISTEN HERE GIRLY-MAN! I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! Kyo yelled. "LET ME GUESS YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH KAGURA YOU NEVER STOPPED HER!" Kyo yelled.(Kyo your going to far...)

"I didn't say that did I?!" Yuki yelled.

"You sure in hell are acting like it!" Kyo yelled. Yuki turned his head to the side quickly and rushed out the door. Kyo ran after him. Yuki made it into the kitched next to the door when Shigure was sitting at the table. Kyo fnnaly grabbed yUki's wrist at the door when Yuki was about to swing it open.

"hm?" Shigure asked. "whats wrong?" Yuki and Kyo ignored him.

"YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Kyo yelled. Yuki turned his head toward the neko.

"Yes I am." Yuki calmly told his cousin. "unless you want to leave for another four months."Yuki said putting his head to the side.

"DAMMIT DON'T YOU START WITH ME!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not."

"yes you are,"

"Please let go."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Your pissing me off."

"YOUR TO TALK!"

"DAMMIT LET GO!"

"no."

"yes.

"no."

"yes.

"no!"

"yes!

"You two. Please stop." Shigure said.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Kyo let go of Yuki and Yuki let Kyo talk." Shigure smiled.

"......"Yuki and Kyo thought for a moment. "no." They said as Shigure drooped.

"Fine you have to follow me if you won't let go." Yuki said.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

"The hosptial." Yuki said.

"Fine we'll talk on the way." Kyo said walking infront of Ykui and pulling him.

"fimne then." Yuki smirked.

"fine."

"fine."

"Those two are so cute." Shigure smield.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" The two love birds yelled.

Yuki and Kyo were waling. they were finished talking and Yuki had his wrist to himself now.

"So." Yuki said. Kyo looked at him. "n-nevermind." Yuki finished.

".....Yuki I"m sorry. Really I am." Kyo blurted.

"I know...you told me already." Yuki finished. "I'm angry because that damn inu already went with the rest of the family to go to see miss honda." Yuki said bitterly.

"yeah." Kyo said agreeing. Yuki wanted to cry. This was hard for him to lie to Tohru about being with Kyo. He loves Kyo.He will never break up with him. ever..

Haru was at the bus stop again.

"Haru?" Kyo asked bitterly.

"Hey,you two." Haru greeted his two cousins.

"hi.." Yuki said sternly.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Haru asked the nezumi.

"OH forgetting about me!?" Kyo yelled. Haru ignored him.

"Kyo and I are goning to see HOnda-san." Yuki finished.

"oh.." Haru said. "I already saw her. She's looking foward to seeing you." Haru smiled.

"Oh...ok." Kyo shook his head thinking of what Haru might have told Tohru avboput him and Yuki.

0000

When Yuki and Kyo made it to the hospitla Tohru was in her bed she saw Yuki and Kyo and leaned up.

"YKUI...KYO!" Tohru cried happy to see her two friends.

"Miss honda." Yuki said running up to her.


	13. Hello Tohru

Tohrus thought

That Person I Love...

__

__

****Yuki was standing infront of Tohru and a couple steps ahead of Kyo. Yuki felt like crying bt he doesn't like crying in front of women.

"Yuki.." Tohru smiled with tears in her eyes. Yuki felt little hot tears rise up so to hide them he ran up to Tohru and hugged her. Tohru gasped and Kyo's eyes went wide then 'POOF!' Yuki turned into a rat with his clothes on Tohru's bed. The nezumi was hugging Tohru's finger. Kyo couldn't help but smile gently seeing how happy Yuki was. Tohru cried holding the rat up to her cheek.

"Well...miss honda...it's been a while." Yuki said squeaking.

"Yes." Tohru said crying with a gentle smile.

"It is nice to see you." Kyo smiled. Tohru looked up at Kyo with big cute eyes.

"Kyo...I'm so happy to see you and Yuki." Tohru cried more gently now because she knows Kyo doesn't like it when women cry. "Thank you for coming." Tohru smiled.

"um,er..." Kyo struggled to say so he ran up to Tohru and hugged her also. Tohru's eyes grew even wider. The cat was now on her with his clothes on her bed. Kyo purred along Tohru's face.

"Kyo are you...purring?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo curled himself on Tohrus lap and was falling asleep. It was very nice to be with Tohru again for him. Kyo's eyes closed. Yuki jumped out of Tohrus arm and went up to the cat. He patted Kyo's furry orange back with his soft little gray paws.

"Um,uh..." Tohru was shocked to see this so Yuki turned to Tohru and thoguht of something quickly.

"Um,,miss honda,umm..." Yuki thought for a minute."We decided to be friends it would be easier on you." Yuki finished feeling guilty to lie to her.

"REALLY?!" Tohru was beyond happy. She hugged Yuki again. Yuki patted his gray paws on her face. because Tohru was hugging yuki he didn't transform instead...Kyo transformed. Tohru covered her eyes quickly which dropped Yuki out of her hands and he fell on Kyos head. Kyo was asleep so he knocked the rat of his head by swatting him off.

"dammit...stupid bug." Kyo said turning around and opening his eyes. He noticed he was nude on Tohrus bed with a hand over her face blushing Tohru, and a rat lying on the bed. Kyo gasped and grabbed his clothes and slipped them on quickly. Yuki then opened his eyes and POOF he transformed back. Tohru then blushed even more hearing a poof.

"dammit!" Kyo yeleld having a nude Yuki ontop of him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yuki blushed and slipped his clothes on.

"You can uncover your eyes now..." Kyo told the onigiri girl.

"oh..ok." Tohru said uvcovering her eyes to see the two beautiful men smiling at her. Tohru smiled back.

"......."

"......."

"......."

"So when do you get to come home?" Yuki asked after that rather long silence.

"Oh..I get to come home in a week." Tohru smiled happily. Yuki smiled gently back at her.

"Yeah...I guess it's good to hear your coming home." Kyo said turning his ehad to the side.

"uh-huh!" Tohru smiled at the neko which caused him to blush.

"Well.." Yuki said but the nurse came in.

"Excuse me, boys." the nurse said.

"huh?" Tohru asked.

""I"m sorry for them disturbing your sleep Tohru I will strictly punish them for coming in when the sign says 'Do not DISTURB unless your FAMILY' !" The nurse told Tohru.

"hm?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"COme on you two!" the nurse sternly told the nezumi and neko.

"Oh...OHNO!" Tohru said to the nurse. "There my friends,um,I mean they're part of my family!" Tohru told the nurse. Tohru actually felt like saying Family. "So I thought it would be okay for letting them come in!" Tohru pleaded the nurse for forgivness.

"Oh..I didn't know. I'm sorry you two." The nurse said. "But visiting hour is over." the nurse pointed her finger to the door. "So your gonig to have to leave." The nurse said.

They..they do feel like family thoguht...the way they take of me...

"Yes ma'am." Yuki said holding Kyo's wrist so Kyo wouldn't yell at the nurse.

"Good-bye." Tohru said.

"Good-bye miss honda." Yuki said.

" G'night." Kyo said

"Good night you two." Tohru smiled.

"Now LEAVE." The nurse didn't have anymore patince. Yuki and Kyo went out the door.


	14. A horrible traity for Kyoyet forgiven

That Person I Love...

When Yuki and Kyo mad eit home Haru was there.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled.

"I decided to vist." Haru said.

"Yes he told me that you were going to see Thoru." Shigure spoke up.

"oh..ok." Yuki said as he walekd upstairs.

"Wait Yuki!" Haru gently shouted running up the stairs to see the nezumi. Kyo growled and tip-toed up the stairs and listened to see what Haru was doing.

"What is it Haru?" Yuki asked.

"What is ti with you?!" Haru yelled. "I thought you loved ME not this...this NEKO!" Haru yelled quietly enough so no one would hear this.

Kyo gasped and his eyes grew wide.

"I don't love you anymore. that was when we were children!" Yuki said.

"But..your spending so much time with Kyo."

"that's....that's becuase I LOVE Kyo not you anymore."

"But...we loved eachother!"

"That was before."

"But I still love you!"

"I'm sorry Haru."

"But you had sex with me when you were 15!" Haru yelled. Kyo gasped again.

"I'M SORRY HAR--!!" Yuki tried to yell but Kyo ran infront of the door where Haru was standing and Yuki on the bed.

"So...you had sex with him?" Kyo asked.

"KYO!" Yuki yelled surprised.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. "You never told me!" Kyo yelled.

"Well I thought you would be upset and it didn't matter because it was a foolish mistake i made to be with the ox!" Yuki yelled.

"Well...you know what was foolish? Not telling me this that was a foolish mistake for me to not suspect something to be with a man and act like it was normal!" Kyo yelled with little hot tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Haru yelled.

"Shut up.." Kyo said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kyo please don't cr--." Yuki tried to finish but Kyo was crying a little to loud now.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo choked on his words and ran out.

"KYO!" Yuki yelled coming down the stairs but saw Kyo with his fist and head on the table crying next to Shigure who was trying to calm him down. Yuki never saw Kyo with shigure like this before.

"That idiot!" Kyo yelled through his sobs as Yuki hid behind the wall and peeked at the side so Kyo wouldn't see him.

"It's okay Kyo." Shigure said patting Kyo's back.

"No...no it's not!" Kyo yelled. "I thoguht he loved me!" Kyo yelled.

"He does." Shigure said.

"If he did why would he cheat on me!?" Kyo yelled crying.

"You know that was when they were 15 he did like you then that's why he stopped." Shigure said. "He even told me!" Shigure said concerened for the neko who was shunned in the family and was never able to go to the new year parties because Akito didn't want him to go.

"So what?" Kyo asked.

"Well he does love you."

"whatever!"

"He does."

"Why didn't he tell me then."

"He was afraid."

"Well he made a bad mistake then to be afriad."

"hmm?"

"I don't get it...that idiot i'm not even going to look at that girly-boy anymore for a...NEVERMIND!" Kyo yelled.

"Well Kyo.."

"Well nothing...I hate how he crys the way he thinks he can get away with everything!"

"Well think about it...He has been with Akito the whole time he was small."

"okay?"

"Well...he's had a tough time!"

"I'VE HAD A TOUGH TIME! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN SHUNNED FROM THE GOD FORSAKEN FAMILY! THE ONE WHO BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN AKITO HE HATES ME SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE NEW YEARS PARTY AND NOW THIS DAMN YUKI NOW TELLS HARU HE DOESN'T WANT HIM BECAUSE OF ME!"

Yuki was sitting with his knees to his chest and crying. Kyo's ears went up and walked over to teh crying sound.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"KYO!" Yuki surpised shouted.

"Yuki...I guess...I'm sorry!" Kyo yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"huh?"

"Your just are gonig to be mad at me again."

"WHAT YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD APOLOGZE ANYWAY!"

Yuki covered Kyo's mouth.

"I'm sorry though Kyo. For not telling you." Ykui cried still. He then hugged Kyo.

"It's okay..I guess.." Kyo said putting his ehad up to the ceiling.

Shigure smiled.

One Day done 6 more until Tohru can come home...


	15. ON our way to Akito

That Person I Love...

Yuki awoke feeling foolish about yesterday.It was about 4:40 o'clock. Kyo was in his room because haru stayed over he was in Shigure's room and Shigure was on the couch sleeping. Yuki walked out of his room and after taking a hot shower Haru was there waiting for Yuki. Haru looekd at Yuki and smirked.

" 'morning." Haru told the nezumi.

"GOod morning?" yuki asked confused wondering why Haru was walking closer. Haru then grabbed Yuki's shoulders,and pushed him on the bathroom floor.

"LET GO OF ME!" Yuki screamed. Haru then kissed the rat gently. Yuki then pushed him off. Yuki then got up and tried to run off but Haru grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Now,now Yuki. What's the matter?' Haru asked devishly.

"Let go NOW!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm having fun though." Haru snickered.

"STOP!" Yuki screamed. Haru put his hand across Yuki's mouth.

"Hey,not so loud." Haru smiled. Yuki then bit Harus hand as Haru let go Yuki jumped andran out. He made it in the middle of the hallway and was pushed down by Haru.

"stop,now. PLEASE!" Yuki screamed.

"ah,ah,ah!" Haru sang. Yuo never kissed me.

"I don't want to!" Yuki pushed his hands against GHaur's face to keep him away.

"I'm dissapointed." Haru said. He got Yuki's hands out of the way and gave Yuki a hard kiss.

"STOP!" Yuki had tears in his eyes now.

Kyo then heard Yuki keep scremaing so he got angry then was about to come out.

"PLEASE STOP!!!" Yuki scremed at the top of his lungs.

"Yuki you know that's bad for you." Haru said and kissed him again.

Yuki's eyes went wide and used his feetto try to kick hiom off but it didn't work.

"Yuki stop playing with me." Haru said.

"STOP!" Yuki yelled,

Kyo then came out rubbing his eyes.

"Your to damn lou--!" Kyo was going to say but he saw Yuki trying to get Haru off hof him with tears in his eyes,and Haru tryign to kiss him. Yuki didn't notice that Kyo was there.

"GET OFF OF ME!! NOW!" Yuki screamed. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"That's mean Yuki." Haru said as he planted another one on Yuki. Yuki grabbed his hands and shoved Haru off of him. Yuki gto up looking back at Haru and bumped into Kyo and fell over.

"ow." Yuki said ten looked up. "Kyo!" Yuki was shocked. Kyo looked down at Yuki.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Kyo asked. Yuki had tears still streaming down his face. Haru was running after Yuki so Kyo picked him up and jumped down the stairs and ran into the living room. He plopped Yuki on the couch next to shigure.

"Kyo.." Yuki said crying a little harder now thinking about what Haru did.

Kyo was upstairs as soon as Haru was about to come down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kyo yelled.

"Having fun." Haru smirked.

"Ha! I"ll show you fun b kicking your ass!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine with me!" Haru smirked.

Shigure then woke up from the yeling and saw Yuki crying with his hands over his face

"Y-YUki?" Shigure asked. Yuki ignored the inu. "What's wrong?" He asked again. Shigure sat up and wrapped one of his arms around the nezumi.

"H-Haru." was all Yuki said and wanted to say.

"Haru?" Shigure asked. Yuki nodded. ThenShigure had an angry face then heard a crash and a:

"HA! I told you I would kick your ass! Don't touch him anymore!" was Kyo's victory cheer. Shigure let go of Yuki and ran up the stairs. Kyo came down the stairs looking at Shigure walk by.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki uncovered his face and ran up to Kyo and hugged him.

"I want him out. He's a disgrace!" Yuki cried out.

"Yuki I know it was bad but.." Kyo said.

"But nothing." Yuki said and burried his face in Kyo shirt. Shigure came down with haru next to him.

"huh?" Kyo asked Yuki pulled his face out of Kyo's shirt. Haru was next to Shigfure as he walked up to the phone. Shigure dialed a few numbers and said:

"Yes,this is Shigure. Please come over and take Haru back to the main house for a talk with Akito..."Yuki gasped and clutched his hands into a fist on Kyo's chest. "Yes he kissed Yuki multiple times and...yes...that's right. Okay thank you. Oh yes please do come over and check on his lungs...thanks Harri. Bye now." Shigure said as he hung up the phone. Haru was staring at Yuki and Yuki glared at him. "COme on Haru time to wait for hatori to come over.

"sure." Haru said as he was following Shigure. Yuki then was taken to the kitchen chairs by Kyo. Kyo sat next to Yuki. There then was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shigure said. Hatori walked in and had his medical case with him.

"Good-day." Hatori said. He looked at Yuki. "Haru I"m very disappointed in you." Hatori glanced at the ox then back at Yuki. "take your shirt off." Hatori said. Yuki unbottened his chinese shirt and took it off. Hatori put the stephiscope up to Yuki's chest. "You know not to scream."

"I know." Yuki said. "But.." Yuki stumbled.

"It's okay...just do it when it's an emergency for advise." Hatori said.

"I know that already." Yuki said.

"Take a deep breth." Hatori said. Yuki took a deep breth and then let it out slowly. "Good...your okay." Hatori said.

"Thank you." Yuki said.

"Thanks." Kyo said patting yUki on the head.

"No promblem...anymore promblems call me." Hatori said.

"Okay Haru Akito is very pleased to talkl to you." Hatori said sternly. Haru looked down.

"yeah." He said as he walked out with hatori. The two hopped into the car and drove back to the main house.


	16. School

That Person I Love...

"How...?" Yuki asked. "How could I let him go to Aktio....even thoguh he pisses me off sometimes Haru still likes me and we're cousins..He's ny younger cousin...i have to look out for him..." Yuki said.

"Well...It's his own damn fault!" Kyo said bitterly rocking his chair back and fourth. Yuki shot a glare at his lover.

"Well you two better go to school." Shigure told his two cousins.

"FIne." Kyo said grabbing his back and wlaking towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Yuki sitting in his chair looking at the table with codl hurt eyes. "Yuki?" Kyo asked annoyed. Yuki looked up slowly and grabbed his bag and walked with Kyo. Kyo opened the door and Yuki was walking slowly behind Kyo.

"Those two...I hope Yuki doesn't crack and go to Akito's..." Shigure sighed.

Yuki was walking with Kyo down the street. Kyo looked back.

"Hurry the hell up!" Kyo shouted.

" K' " Yuki said quietly.

"Dammit it's okay that Haru was there...at Akitos." Kyo said.

"No..." Yuki mumbled.

"It is....you should be lucky your not there." Kyo said.

"It is...If i didn't scream...I would be okay....I mean..Haru would be okay." Yuki said sniffling.

/Dammit I'll handle this then.../

When they got out of school Kyo noticed that Yuki was quiet the whole time.

"Poor guy.." Kyo mumbled. Kyo had to stay after school for yelling at Yuki very loudly and distrubting the whole class. "Even though he HAD to go home and leave me here!" Kyo shouted resting his hand on his face. "dammit." Kyo mumbled.

"Sohma,Kyo You can leave now..oh and someone is waiting for you." The teacher told Kyo. Kyo beamed and knew it was Yuki when he went outside Yuki was leaning aginst the tree waiting.

"Yuki." Kyo said Yuki looekd at Kyo and beamed. He ran up to Kyo.

"Hey!" He greeted Kyo.

"I thought you went home." Kyo said.

"No I was...waiting for you." Yuki said.

"okay...well anyway sorry about earlier didn't mean to yell at you like..I hate you or anything." Kyo said.

"It's..okay." Yuki said. Kyo treated Yuki like a younger brother and patted Yuki on the head with passion,then pulled him into a hug. Yuki just had wide eyes for a moment then he just stood there as Kyo was hugging him.

"Yuki,Yuki,Yuki..." Kyo said putting his head against Yuki's soft violet hair. One of Yuki's fan club girls saw him. 'Yuki?' the fanclub girl thought. She then ran up to him.

"YUKI!" she cheered. Yuki and kYo's hair shot up and Kyo pulled Ykui away from him so roughly that Yuki fell on the ground. "YKUI!!!" The fanclub grl screamed. "YOU OKAY?!?!" She screamed.

"Yes..I"m fine." Yuki answered.

"OAKY!" she screamed. she then ran off giggling to tell the leader.

"Fuck...that must be annoying." The neko grumbled and handed his hand out to Yuki. Yuki took it and was pulled up.

"Damn fanclub girls." Yuki hissed.

"damn right you are." Kyo said. Yuki looekd to the ground. Flshes came to his mind about akito and Haru.Yuki then sneezed as soon as a gust of wind blew by. Kyo looked at Yuki. "You..You got a cold?" Kyo asked wondering if Yuki was alright.

"Yeah..I"m fine." Yuki said sniffling. Kyo looked down at Yuki worried. He then locked his arm around Yuki's neck. "Wha-wha?!" Yuki yelled. Kyo chuckled.

"I'm just having a little fun." Kyo laughed.

"Ge'off me!" Yuki yelled and tried to duck down and tried to get Kyo's arm off around his neck. But it didn't work. Yuki then got his head out as sson as Kyo called him a wus who can't have fun. Yuki sneezed a few more times covering his mouth. Yuki looekd at him.

"Hey? Are you sure you're alright? Kyo asked. /HIs ashtma

"Don't call me a wuss ya baka neko! Yuki yelled and tried to kick him but Kyo doged ti. Yuki then threw two punches at Kyo but Kyo grabbed Yuki's fists with his hands and got close to Yuki's angry face that Yuki could feel Kyo's breath on his face.

" Yuki,Yuki,Yuki..." Kyo said. "Yuo know you can't win." Kyo smriekd and kicekd the nezumi a few feet away from him which causeds Yuki to roll on the ground. ( 00 I thought Yuki always won.)

"ow..dammit." Yuki got up dirty. "That hurt!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't try to pick a fight with me." Kyo said putting his hands behind his head.

"dammit!"Yuki yelled as he punched a tree. Kyo smirked and picked up Yuki. "Hey! LET GO!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo didn't say anything he was just walking.

"Hey I'm suppose to go to the main house to get Haru!" Yuki yelled. Kyo didn't do anything he was just walking. Yuki now was angry again. "LISTEN TO ME!" Yuki yelled and punched Kyo strait in the face. Kyo let him go and Yuki took his fist away and fell on the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled. Yuki patted Kyo on the head and ran towards te sohma house. "Get back here! Don't go Yuki! Akito will hurt you!" Kyo yelled and ran after yuki.


	17. Ayame's coming hide under the covers

That Person I Love...

Yuki was running to the main house which would take a while. But he would have to run a bit faster because Kyo was right behind him yelling words which he thought would make Yuki stop.

"Shut up already!" Yuki yelled.

"HEY STOP RUNNING DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" Yuki yelled.

"I ALREADY WENT TO AKITO TODAY!" Kyo yeleld which caused Yuki to stop.

"Wha-wha?" Yuki asked.

Kyo bumped into Yuki roughly which caused him to fall over and Yuki to almost fall.

" Why...why did you go?" Yuki asked.

"I ditched part of class to go there." Kyo said brushing himself off

" I said why did you do that?" Yuki asked sternly yet coldly.

"I was getting pissed off seeing you worried." Kyo said.

Kyo looked out of the corner of his eye to see Yuki sniffling.

"Hey...that cold of yours...we better get home." Kyo said.

"no." Yuki said. " I want to see what happened to haru." Yuki said worried.

"Hell no." Kyo said and grabbed Yuki's arm.

"hey!" Yuki yelled getting dragged by Kyo.

"hey nothing..." Kyo said. He then turned his head around to look at Yuki. " He's pissed off at me and You." Kyo said. " but he's keeping our secret. He doesn't want to see you suffer." Kyo said.

Yuki looekd at the ground stopping.

"I can't...watch him suffer by Aktio...he tortued me when i was smaller but he can't torture Haru or you." Yuki said.

Kyo sighed and looked back at Yuki. Yuki then started sneezing.

"hey come on let's go home." Kyo said. " I can't bare to see you sneezing like that." Kyo said.

"oh well." Yuki said.

"excuse me?" Kyo said twitching with small black angry marks all around his body.

"you heard me." Yuki said rubbing his hands together to get warm.

"were going home NOW!" Kyo yelled. Yuki turned his head to the side quickly.

"I'm suppose to listen to a stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" Kyo yelled.

"leave me alone." Yuki said getting angry.

" hey it's not my fault Akito likes you. Let me guess your going to cry now." Kyo said looking at the plain faced Yuki. "Well..." Kyo said. "...I guess yuor gonig to go to his house now and praise him for forgivness you can cheat on people like ME and call yourself a man!" Kyo yelled. ( Um...kyo where did you get that from?!)

"shut up!" Coldly Yuki mubled.

what...is he talking about?! He can't do this...he thinks I'm cheating on him well...

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" YUki screamed and ran home.

"what the hell is wrong with him?" Kyo asked himself.

Yuki ran into the house and closed the door loudly.

"oh Yuki." Shigure said.

"what?" Yuki asked.

"some one is here to see you." Shigure said.

"....who?" Yuki asked knowing who it was.

let me guess Haru...

"ayame!" Shigure pointed at Ayame.

Yuki had a sickening look.

"MY brother!" Ayame smiled.

"get out." Yuki coldly looked at his brother with disgust.

Kyo ran into the house seeing Yuki.

"Hey dumbass I've been trying to get to yo--" Kyo said then seeing Ayame he got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kyo yelled pointing at the snake.

"oh hello lucky-kyo!" ayame smiled that unique smile.

"sTOP IT!" Kyo yelled.

"lucky-kyo your so lucky to be with my brother." Ayame smiled.

"I SAID STOP!!!" Kyo screamed in fury.

"oh my Yuki so nice to see you!" Ayame smiled ignoring the neko.

"what are you doing here?" Yuki asked with disgust.

"well Haru went to Aktio I heard and Aktio need to punish You and Kyo to have me come over! But that seems like a dream come true!" Ayame smiled.

"That is punsihment!!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.


	18. Yuki's asthma attack

That Person I Love...

Yuki and Kyo were in the bed together because Ayame had to sleep in Kyo's bed. Yuki was sound asleep but Kyo wasn't he was getting pissed off by Yuki's sneezing. All he heard was Yuki's sneezing. He wanted to shove poision in his mouth so it would shut him up.

/ dammit dammit DAMMIT!!!!/

" sneeze sneeze sneeze " Yuki wouldn't stop sneezing so Kyo threw a pillow on Yuki's face which caused him to gasp. Kyo smirked.

"huh? wha?" Yuki asked.

" You won't shut up." Kyo said.

"YUKI!!!!!!!! 0 " Ayame said hearing sneezing.

" dammit." Kyo and Yuki mumbled.

"Yuki you won't stop sneezing." Ayame shreaked.

"SHUT UP!" Shigure yelled.

"out." Kyo said pointing to the door.

"You can take your bed back I'll sleep with him! I'll catch his cold we can bond together!" Ayame smiled.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo both screamed.

"leave." Kyo said.

"okay Yuki I"ll see you tommrow!" Ayame smiled.

"5 more hours and I'll be able to talk to you." Ayame cheered which caused Yuki and Kyo to have sweat drops.

" how long is he staying here?" Kyo asked.

"this is his last day. It felt forever!" Yuki smiled and frowned.

" I'm going to take some medicine." Yuki said. after 5 minutes Yuki was taking a while so Kyo was getting worried.

"It doesn't take that long to take some medicine!" Kyo mumbled. He walked donwstairs and as he turned into the kitchen he gasped.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo saw then Yuki lying on the ground breathing heavily. With his cold medicine liquid all over the ground where he was he was partly covered in it.

"YKUI YUKI!!" Kyo shouted running over to him.

Ayame fell asleep so Shigure ran down the stairs.

"Yuki YUKI!" Kyo shouted seeing the pale faced heavy breathing YUki.

" kyo?!" Shigure shouted seeing Kyo holding Yuki on the ground.

"STOP DOING THAT YKUI WAKE UP!" Kyo yelled he now had tears straming donw his face. "YUKI!!!" Kyo screamed.

"I'll call Hatori!" Shigure ran to the phone quickly dialing the number and waiting for an answer and was talking to Hatori.

"Yuki.." Kyo said with tears plopping on Yuki's face that would fall on the ground as the rolled off his cheeks.

"Hatori's coming right...now." Shigure said as he saw Hatori's car pull up and he ran out and came into the house and saw Yuki withKyo crying.

"oh my." Hatori said running up to Yuki Kyo set him on the ground away from the medicine spilt all over the floor.

" Yuki..." Kyo said with his eyes all red same with his face and tears streaming down.

"Don't worry Kyo but he is having breathing promblems. Did he get over that cold you told me about when you went to the main house to see Aktito and Haru?" Hatori asked getting the needle ready so he can give Yuki medicine.

"no." Kyo answered flat out.

"no wonder." Hatori said.

" so Will he be okay?" Kyo asked like an innocent child.

"Yes he'll be just fine." hatori smiled at Kyo then patted Kyo's head. Kyo didn't mind this time. He was happy to just know Yuki was okay.

"I should pat him on the head too!" Shigure smiled pervertily.

"Back off bastard." Kyo glared at Shigure which caused Shigure to eep.

"How can I repay you Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"stop being perverted." Hatori said without thinking.

"I don't think that's passible." Shigure smiled.

Hatori and Kyo glared at him with dark faces.

Hatori already washed Yuki off so he smelt nice so kyo carried him upstairs to change his medicine fowl smelling pajamas.

"Yuki...guess what?" Kyo asked in a whisper at the unconsious nezumi.

"Ayame's leaving and Tohru's coming home. Isn't that great?!" Kyo whispered like Yuki was answering him.

"Let's go to sleep and when you wake up you'll feel much better." Kyo said with a smile.


	19. A kiss

That Person I Love...

Kyo awoke finding Yuki out of his bed.

"huh?" Kyo wondered and ran downstairs to find Yuki sitting at the table smiling drinking tea.

"Good-morning Kyo." Yuki smiled.

"happy? Why?" Kyo asked.

"Tohru's coming and my brother left." Yuki smiled

"Let's go get her." Shigure said popping out of the other room.

"Yuki and I are going not you, scumbag." Kyo said.

"I'll tell Aktio." Shigure smiled brightly.

Yuki and kyo sank.

"Just kidding. I gave you my word." Shigure said.

"good." Kyo said.

"Then can i go?" Shigure asked.

"no" the two boys flatly replied.

"let me drink some tea and we'll go okay?" Kyo asked.

"sure." Yuki said drinking his tea.

Kyo sat down and sipped on the tea quickly Yuki watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"hmm?" Kyo asked drinking gulping his tea down.

"be more slower. really. do cats always do that?" Yuki said which caused Kyo to choke.

Shigure started laughing.

"What the hell do you think your saying?" Kyo asked.

"damn you take stuff to hard." Yuki snapped.

"Well i don't feel like damn nezumi's talking to me like that. If you were a rat now i would step on you!" Kyo yelled knocking his chair over.

Yuki shot a glare at Kyo and was walking towards the door but Shigure said.

"where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"out." Yuki said and slammed the door.

"I"m going after him." Kyo said.

"wait Kyo." Shigure said.

"what?" Kyo asked grabbing the knob of the door.

"he's going to see Tohru." Shigure said.

"yeah so am I." Kyo said and slammed the door seeing Yuki sitting on a rock by the lake.

"....." Yuki was very quiet looking deeply into the lake. He stood up and let his head hang walking past Kyo not even notcing him.

/ how can he not notice me?!/

Kyo ran over to Yuki. Yuki's head shot up looking at Kyo.

"what are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"walking with you." Kyo said.

"like i want you to." Yuki said looking the other way with disgust. Kyo stopped and blew up from pressure.

he grabbed Yuki's wrists and pushed him to the ground on his knees on tope of Yuki who was sturggling to get loose.

"let go!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo didn't say anything he just kissed Yuki long and hard to keep him quiet and he knew that would make Yuki more fisty towards him.

Yuki and Kyo gasped for breath and Kyo sat up and brushed his clothes off same with Yuki.

they looked at eachother for a moment and was walking towards the hosptital slowly, and quietly.

Yuki and Kyo made it to the hospital to see Tohru had checked out already.


End file.
